Une destinée scellée avant la naissance
by Uzumaki Raymond
Summary: Continuation à partir du Tome 6. Harry veut et va tout faire pour accomplir la prophétie. Je fais mon possible pour garder l'esprit original de l'oeuvre. Il y aura le moins possible d'OOC et pas de couple approximatif.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter est vraiment une histoire passionnante et envoûtante, avec cette fic, je vais essayer timidement de prolonger un peu la magie. Cette fic est une continuation, elle commence à la fin du sixième tomedonc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, passez votre chemin ! Ce serait trop bête de gâcher votre plaisir en dévoilant tout.

L'histoire sera assez longue et j'ai d'ores et déjà la fin en tête. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle vous plaise.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous.

**Une destinée scellée avant la naissance.**

**Prélude**.

Par un chaud début de soirée estival, un jeune garçon, dans une chambre aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes, observait le crépuscule avec l'œil hagard. Cet adolescent n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter. Mais contrairement à la majorité des âmes peuplant cette terre, il aurait tout donné pour que la cause de son succès n'ait jamais existé. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu changer le passé, et il en était incapable. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, regarder le soleil se coucher entre une maison et un immeuble délabré était ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus intéressant à faire. Un vrai paysage de carte postale moldue ironisa-t-il.

Nous étions le trois juillet et Harry allait bientôt avoir dix sept ans, dans quatre semaines exactement. A cette date, il serait majeur dans le monde des sorciers, il bouillait d'impatience d'y être. Le trente et un juillet il pourrait enfin… Harry reprit ses esprits et s'interrogea car la réponse ne s'imposait pas d'elle-même. Qu'est ce que sa majorité lui permettrait de faire ? Il doutait de pouvoir faire de la magie étant toujours sorcier de premier cycle, il ne pourrait toujours pas transplaner car l'obtention d'un permis était nécessaire avant cela. Ce constat ne le désola pas, il savait que dans moins d'un mois, quelque chose de crucial allait changer en lui.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion et une énumération fastidieuse des potentiels différences que sa majorité allait provoquer, il trouva la solution. Eurêka ! A dix sept ans, la seule protection qu'il me reste face à Voldemort partira en fumée, déjà que depuis son retour, la protection de son sang n'était plus… _Plutôt empoisonné comme cadeau d'anniversaire, même les Dursley n'auraient pu faire mieux…_Il se surprit à pouffer légèrement avant de se reprendre. Il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement de cette tendance à tourner les choses les plus horribles en dérision, depuis quand devenait-il cynique ? Qu'y avait-il de drôle dans le fait d'être pourchassé par le plus grand mage noir que le monde des sorciers ait connu ? Il ne trouvait qu'une réponse à ces questions. Depuis la fin de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, il était devenu las… Las de perdre ceux qu'il aime, las de voir que le sort prenait un malin plaisir à ne s'acharner que sur la même personne, las de voir que l'avenir du monde magique reposait sur ses épaules alors qu'il n'est même pas capable ne serait-ce que d'effleurer le plus vile des sbires de son ennemi ; Severus Rogue. Dumbledore avait placé toute sa confiance en lui, et pour récompense, ce dernier l'avait tout simplement tué.

Dumbledore… L'homme à qui la prophétie qui allait détruire sa vie a été faite, le seul homme à rivaliser avec Lord Voldemort, le seul qui lui permettait de vivre en sécurité et de s'endormir chaque soir en ne craignant pas de ne jamais se réveiller… Autant les sorciers se complaisaient depuis un an à appeler Harry « Le survivant » ou « L'élu », autant Dumbledore était « Celui qu'il avait toujours craint ». Mais cet homme là n'était plus, perdu à jamais pour sa tendance à voir le bon chez l'autre. Dumbledore était mort, le seul rempart qui empêchait le mal de s'épandre comme une traînée de poudre sur le monde venait de céder. Harry savait qu'il était inscrit en premier, en rouge et en gras dans la liste des hommes à abattre, mais s'en fichait presque, le début de sa vie avait été un enfer et le reste n'était qu'un purgatoire. La seule bulle d'oxygène qu'il avait eu était la découverte de son parrain en troisième année. Pour la première fois, une personne l'avait véritablement aimé, non pas parce qu'il était orphelin ou qu'il était l'élu, mais parce qu'il était lui. Le fils de James et Lily Potter, qu'il soit chétif, pas forcément grand ni loquace importaient peu à Sirius, il aurait, et avait, bravé tous les dangers pour aider son filleul. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait coûté la vie… A cet instant, Harry sentit une lame percer lentement mais sûrement son cœur déjà bien meurtri, c'était de sa faute si son parrain était mort. Rogue bien sûr y était pour beaucoup, il l'avait provoqué et n'avait pas assez enseigné l'occlumancie à Harry. Mais c'était bien parce qu'il avait foncé tête baissée dans le département des mystères que son parrain était passé à travers le voile… Depuis sa mort, il était en apnée, et il y a quelques jours, on venait de lui enlever la seule main qui le maintenait encore à flots. Enfin « on » est trop impersonnel, ce serait plutôt lui, encore lui, le maître des potions.

Rogue… Contrairement au décès de Sirius, le lien qu'il avait avec celle de Dumbledore était étrangement plus direct. C'était lui, cet infâme traître qui avait pointé sa baguette droit sur l'homme qui l'avait accueilli. Il avait prononcé la formule « Avada Kedavra » sans sourciller et s'était ensuite enfui avec sa troupe de mangemorts. Harry avait de la haine pour ce misérable cloporte, mais elle ne représentait qu'une légère saute d'humeur comparée à la honte qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même. Il s'était fait humilier par Rogue, il s'était jeté corps et âme dans le duel, mais tous ses efforts furent rendus vains par de simples revers de main. Avec Lestrange et Voldemort, Rogue venait de faire son entrée dans le top trois des personnes à rayer de la surface de la terre. Harry s'en voulut d'avoir pensé ça, il contenait tant de haine qu'il se maudissait. Ce qui était censé faire sa force selon Dumbledore, c'était sa capacité à aimer, mais en ce moment, il excellait dans sa capacité à abhorrer se dit-il.

Aimer… Ginny, pour Harry, ces deux mots étaient indissociables. Sa crinière de feu, sa taille, ses yeux, son esprit, son humour, sa franchise… Il ne se sentait bien qu'entre ses bras. Son nez n'existait que pour se blottir au creux de son cou et pour inspirer profondément pour s'imprégner de son arôme de fleur. Ses bras, que pour la serrer tout contre lui, et sa bouche pour l'embrasser. A cette pensée, Harry sourit et fit glisser inconsciemment le bout des doigts sur ses lèvres. Il l'aimait tellement. Juste une semaine sans elle et Harry ressentait déjà un terrible manque, n'importe quel étranger aurait parié qu'il était épileptique tant il tremblait. Il n'en était rien, les tremblements, qui devenaient au fur et à mesure des convulsions, démontraient la période de sevrage de la plus dure des drogues… Il devint livide en se rappelant de la plus stupide des décisions qu'il ait jamais prises ; la quitter pour la protéger… Dans le genre romanesque à dix sous, on pouvait difficilement faire mieux. Mais si elle venait à mourir par sa faute, Harry prendrait la prophétie à défaut en se donnant lui-même la mort. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas l'exposer.

Toute sa vie en revenait à un point : Voldemort. De sa naissance jusqu'au jour actuel, l'existence entière de Harry dépendait de celle de son ennemi juré. Pour venger ses parents, son parrain, ses amis, il devait en finir avec lui. Pour pouvoir conjuguer sa vie au futur, il devait aussi le tuer. Mais pour ce faire, il fallait devenir plus fort.

Enfin, l'entraînement attendrait quelques jours car demain, Harry partait pour le mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Il relut la lettre que Mr Weasley lui avait envoyé, elle lui indiquait qu'il viendrait le chercher le lendemain à dix heures, qu'il devait déjà être habillé pour la circonstance et qu'il ne pourrait passer le reste des vacances au Terrier. Il devrait encore rester une semaine chez sa tante et son oncle conformément aux vœux de Dumbledore. Quelques minutes plus tard, les aboiements mélodieux de l'oncle Vernon l'extirpèrent de ses pensées.

-A table, et dépêche toi mon garçon !

Harry se retrouva donc attablé en présence de sa seule famille. Et quelle famille, si aimante, attentionnée et délicate qu'elle rejetait et maudissait tout ce que pouvait incarner ce garçon. Et ils ne se privaient pas pour le lui faire ressentir, il le savait, ils se porteraient bien mieux sans lui. Seulement, son cousin, depuis deux étés, n'était plus comme d'habitude. Harry était sûr que la confrontation qu'il avait eu avec un détraqueur l'avait complètement bouleversé. En quoi, il ne saurait le dire…

D'un point de vu physique, Dudley s'était affiné au cours de ces dernières années, aux dires de son père, il était assez doué pour le noble art. Et en contrepartie d'une pratique assidue, ce dernier lui rendait progressivement un aspect humain au lieu de porcin.

Une tension plus palpable qu'à l'accoutumée régnait au cours de ce dîner. Pas que les autres se passaient dans la joie et l'allégresse, non, dès que Harry se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'un autre Dursley, l'atmosphère devenait vite surchargée d'hostilité et d'agressivité. Mais là, il semblait que ce soit au sein même des trois Dursley qu'un désaccord subsistait. Après quelques secondes d'observation, Harry remarqua que Dudley mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose mais que ses deux parents l'en empêchaient à coups de regards évocateurs, Harry le plaignait presque, il devenait si rouge à force de se retenir que l'explosion semblait imminente. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et fixait son cousin les yeux écarquillés. Si Dudley était sorcier, Harry aurait pensé qu'il venait de voir Voldemort, mais il n'en était rien. Sachant que ça lui retomberait dessus, Harry tenta de désamorcer le conflit en parlant de tout autre chose.

-Ah, je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas rebouché la cheminée…

-C'est sûr, nous n'avons pas envie qu'à nouveau des hurluberlus dans ton genre nous l'abîment et mettent le chantier dans le salon. Vernon semblait enchanter que son neveu lui ait fourni un prétexte pour l'invectiver. Harry sourit, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait.

-Bah ça m'arrange car… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par une tirade et des gestes théâtraux de la part de son oncle.

-NE ME DIS PAS QUE TA FAMILLE DE ROUQUINS VA ENCORE DEBARQUER ICI ?

-Bah en fait… Harry comprit au regard violacé et à la veine temporale de son oncle que faire durer le suspens plus longtemps ne serait pas de bonne augure pour sa santé. Il n'y aura que Mr Weasley, il préfère venir seul. Je reviendrai le soir même ou le lendemain… Le grognement de l'oncle Vernon montrait son acceptation.

L'attention de ses parents n'était plus exclusivement fixée sur Dudley, il en profita donc pour se lancer.

-Harry… L'assemblée était stupéfaite, cela n'était jamais arrivé, ce prénom était sorti de la bouche du fils Dursley sans méchanceté ni moquerie. Harry se contenta de le regarder pour l'encourager à continuer, il se doutait que ce qu'il allait dire n'était pas facile, mieux valait donc ne pas le couper dans son élan. Son père le regardait furieux, et sa mère apeurée. Harryc'estquoiquim'aattaquéy'adeuxansetpourquoij'ail'impressionquedepuisplusd'unancescréaturessontpartout ?

-Sans vouloir être méchant Big D, je n'ai absolument rien compris. Dudley ne remarqua même pas l'amusement chez son cousin de l'appeler par ce surnom stupide, il prit une grande inspiration et répéta de la manière la plus intelligible qui soit.

-Harry, qui m'a attaqué il y a deux ans et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que depuis plus d'un an, ces créatures sont partout ? La crainte suintait de chacune de ses paroles. Harry considéra ses oncle et tante et, ne remarquant aucune tentative pour l'empêcher de répondre, il décida de tout leur expliquer. De la nature même des détraqueurs jusqu'aux effets qu'ils provoquent sur leurs victimes en passant par le pacte qui les liait désormais au seigneur des ténèbres. Il mit volontairement l'accent sur l'aversion de ce dernier envers les moldus pour essayer de leur faire comprendre que ses parents ont combattu et sont morts pour protéger les hommes dépourvus de pouvoir magique.

-Grosso modo, tant que je serai là vous ne craignez rien. Mais si une fois tout seul, l'un de vous voit la température et la luminosité chuter anormalement, ne réfléchissez pas, courez sans vous retourner. Des sorciers seront tout de suite mis au courant et dépêchés pour les repousser. La fuite sera votre seul moyen de survie durant ce lapse de temps.

Ces révélations plongèrent les trois Dursley dans un silence de mort, l'existence de tels monstres les terrifiait. Harry en profita pour terminer son repas et monter se coucher, il devait se lever de bonne heure. Il ouvrit la cage de Hedwige, se mit en pyjama et tomba comme une masse. Demain il allait revoir Ginny, donc qu'importe Voldemort et les détraqueurs…

Le lendemain, à neuf heures cinquante cinq, Mr Weasley apparut dans l'âtre paré de ses plus beaux costume, cape et chapeau, le tout couleur vert bouteille bien entendu. Harry l'attendait dans le salon en costume sans cravate. Et, au grand étonnement d'Arthur, le meilleur ami de son fils était seul, il était persuadé d'avoir droit au même accueil glacial que trois ans auparavant mais non. Il regarda partout, stupéfait que ces moldus n'aient pas cru bons de surveiller l'arrivée d'un sorcier dans leur demeure.

-Bonjour Harry, où est ta famille ?

-Je ne sais pas, depuis hier ils sont bizarres. Ils m'ont demandé de leur parler des détraqueurs, et maintenant qu'ils me savent leur seul rempart, ils sont moins sur mon dos.

-Très bien, ils s'y prennent tard, mais ça n'a aucune importance, tu es prêt ?

-Oui, allons-y.

Après avoir utilisé la poudre de cheminette et éprouvé cette oppressante et désagréable sensation de tournis, il atterrit au Terrier où Ginny, dans une magnifique robe rose pâle de demoiselle d'honneur, l'attendait. Enfin, se reprit-il, cette robe tiendrait plus de l'accoutrement sur n'importe qui, mais Ginny n'était pas n'importe qui, rien ne pouvait entacher sa splendeur. Il se demandait comment elle réagirait maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus « ensemble », il avait peur de lui faire du mal, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Mais, à son grand étonnement, c'est un sourire radieux qui l'accueillit. Elle prit son air angélique en voyant son père apparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

-Tiens salut Harry ça va ? Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre, tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ?

-Euh… Oui si tu veux Ginny, je vais bien et toi ? Harry observa tour à tour la jeune fille et son père, il ne savait comment réagir.

-Très bien, très bien mais faut que je trouve cette… Elle se retourna, commença à monter les escaliers et sa voix fut couverte par l'agitation au bout de quelques marches. Harry la suivit tout en observant le père de sa petite amie. Ce dernier ne semblait être au courant de rien et fit un grand sourire à son invité. Le survivant suivit donc Ginny et arpenta les marches, il la trouva accroupie en train de sortir un carton de sous son lit.

-Harry, ferme la porte s'il te plaît. Ce dernier s'exécuta. A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner que la jeune rousse l'avait plaqué contre ladite porte, lui avait bloqué les bras et l'embrassait. Après quelques instants de surprise où son corps s'était raidi, il se détendit, se laissa faire, puis lui rendit son baiser en y distillant toute la passion et l'envie qui brûlaient en son sein depuis son retour à Privet Drive. Au bout de quelques secondes qui équivalaient à un battement de cils, leurs lèvres se décollèrent. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, silencieux, se contentant de profiter de l'instant présent. Harry aurait donné tout l'or qui dormait paisiblement dans son coffre de Gringott's en échange d'un retourneur de temps.

Après s'être réfugié dans le creux du cou de Ginny, y avoir pris de nombreuses et profondes inspirations et joué avec ses longs cheveux, cette dernière s'écarta légèrement puis sourit.

-Heureusement que tu t'es laissé faire…

-Comment ça ?

-Ca m'aurait embêté de devoir te jeter un sort… Ironisa Ginny parée de son plus convaincant visage d'ange.

-Tu n'aurais pas osé… Demanda le jeune Potter une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-Non… Assura la jeune fille en sortant sa baguette du grotesque nœud papillon de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur puis en la posant sur le lit. Tu me connais…

-Justement…

Après une nouvelles série d'embrassades et de gestes affectueux, Harry bafouilla timidement.

-On ne peut pas… Vold… Mais il fut tout de suite coupé par la plus jeune des Weasley.

-Bon, j'y ai réfléchis justement. Tu as peur qu'il apprenne notre relation. Il nous suffit de ne pas nous exposer au grand jour.

-C'est dangereux… Tenta Harry.

-Mais vivre est dangereux aujourd'hui, nous sommes en guerre. Personne n'est à l'abri. Le simple fait d'être sorcier nous oblige à choisir notre camp et à être perpétuellement la proie de l'autre. Chaque moldu est la cible des détraqueurs et des mages noirs. Tu crois que j'ai besoin de t'aimer pour être en haut sur la liste des personnes à tuer ? Je suis une Weasley, une traître à mon sang pour eux. M'exterminer est une de leurs priorités. Pour les mangemorts, ceux qui aiment les moldus sont encore pires que les moldus eux-mêmes ! Et puis tu crois que si ma famille ne faisait que des choses sûres, elle t'aurait invité à passer tant de temps avec et chez nous ? Tu fais partie de notre famille, aucun danger ni personne ne nous fera renoncer à toi !

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, il était bouleversé, immobile, sous le choc d'une telle déclaration. Ses yeux rougissaient petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'une larme coule imperceptiblement le long de sa joue. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte, qui heureusement donnait sur un champ et non sur le jardin où se tenait la réception. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air pour calmer ses nerfs et ne pas fondre en larmes. Il n'osait plus la regarder…

-Je vous aime tellement tous. Ron est le premier et le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Ta mère est la première femme qui m'a donné une étreinte maternelle, je me sentais en sécurité pour la première fois entre ses bras. Le Terrier est l'endroit le plus chaleureux et accueillant dans lequel j'ai jamais vécu. Ton père est la personne la plus gentille qui puisse exister sur terre, lors de notre première rencontre j'ai été surpris par son accueil. Je m'attendais à la rudesse et à la froideur de mon oncle Vernon mais non, j'ai eu droit au plus beau des sourires. Il s'est intéressé à moi, et surtout m'a mis à l'aise. Et puis tous tes frères, les jumeaux qui ont toujours été gentils avec moi, Bill, Charlie qui a fait le déplacement juste venir me voir avant la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers avec ta mère. Même Percy je l'aime bien juste parce qu'il porte le nom de Weasley. Et toi… Et toi… Harry marqua une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et se retourner face à Ginny. Je n'ai même pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens. Tu m'as dit voilà deux minutes que tu m'aimais, tu ne peux même pas te douter à quel point mon cœur s'est accéléré quand je t'ai entendu prononcé ces mots et jusqu'où c'est réciproque. C'est pour ça, vous êtes si importants pour moi, je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous êtes si généreux avec moi…

-Tu as sauvé la vie à trois d'entre nous…

-Vous m'avez fait aimer la mienne…

Ginny s'effondra dans les bras de Harry, ce dernier se laissa aller furtivement à sa peine. Il ne voulait pas que son amie s'aperçoive de sa faiblesse. Après quelques minutes nécessaires pour se calmer et pour discuter de tout et de rien afin de ne pas s'apitoyer sur leurs sorts en ce jour de célébration, ils s'apaisèrent. A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Où plutôt deux personnes, c'étaient Fred et Georges.

-Que faites vous ici vous deux ? Tout le monde attend. Fit gaiement Georges en entrant dans la chambre. Il trouva Ginny et Harry assis sur le lit en train de discuter.

-Harry, tu n'abuserais pas de notre jeune sœur n'est-ce pas ? Renchérit Fred, plein de malice.

-Vous savez très bien que, quoiqu'il fasse, je serai consentante ! Mais par contre, si vous vouliez nous voir nous embrasser langoureusement, fallait venir un peu plus tôt… Rétorqua ladite jeune sœur de manière volontairement provocante.

Le survivant savait pertinemment que n'étant pas roux, sa gêne serait moins voyante. Mais là, il était persuadé, vu la température de ses oreilles, l'augmentation affolante de sa sudation et son hyperactivité sanguine, que sa rougeur dépasserait largement toutes les normes établies en matière de rougeur. Il se contenta de se triturer les mains et de scruter avec intérêt la forme de ses lacets pour ne pas attirer l'attention des jumeaux.

-Bon allez, on descend. Fit Ginny. Et n'ébruitez pas notre histoire, Harry ne tient pas à ce que ça se sache. Face aux sourires des deux jumeaux, elle crut bon de rajouter. Et c'est sérieux, il ne veut pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort et des mangemorts sur moi, il y a beaucoup d'invités en bas et faut que cela ne sorte pas du cercle familial. Le visage des deux grands frères se fit tout de suite plus sérieux et ils acquiescèrent.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, ils virent Mme Weasley maniant sa baguette afin de transporter toute une cargaison de bièraubeurres bien fraîches. Elle s'interrompit dès qu'elle les vit, se pressa de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

-Ca me fait plaisir de te voir mon chéri, mais que faisais tu avec Ginny là haut ? Pour ne pas répondre, Harry resserra son étreinte.

-Nous ne préférons pas te le dire maman… Se moqua Fred.

-C'est moche ce que t'as fait Harry… Ajouta Georges.

-Arrêtez de dire des bêtises vous deux et apportez les bouteilles avec vous au dehors. Alors Harry, tu embrassais ma fille ? Fit aimablement la petite femme potelée.

-MAMAN ! S'égosilla Ginny.

Harry toussa violemment et recouvrit vite sa teinte pourpre violacée, il avait chaud, très chaud, il lui fallait de l'air frais, beaucoup d'air frais. Il aperçut Ron et Hermione à travers les fenêtres et en profita pour bredouiller.

-Euh… Faut que j'y aille.

Il laissa courageusement à sa copine le soin d'apprendre sa volonté de ne pas ébruiter sa relation avec elle à sa mère. A l'extérieur, il faisait beau, le soleil l'aveugla quelques instants, il faisait chaud, mais pas trop. Les détraqueurs préféraient sans doute errer dans les zones de forte population se dit-il. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient en grande discussion, ou plutôt dispute sur la nécessité de faire perdurer les rencontres de Quidditch même en ces périodes plus que troubles. Retrouver Harry leur fit perdre leurs verves et arborèrent un sourire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Harry ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! Clamèrent les deux d'une même voix.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, chacun était sincèrement ravi de revoir les autres. Les parents d'Hermione étaient conviés et n'osaient quitté leur fille. Non pas que le monde magique les rebutait contrairement à certains, mais voir des bouteilles voler, des tables s'allonger et se dresser toutes seules, des gnomes courir dans le jardin, des pétards du Dr Flibuste améliorés par les propriétaires de la boutique « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » exploser en émettant d'immenses gerbes de feux et d'étincelles multicolores avait de quoi impressionner le plus téméraire des moldus. De plus, ne comprenant pas la logique du déroulement de la réception, ils avaient presque une peur panique de gêner. Il était donc normal qu'ils préfèrent rester collés à elle, d'autant plus que leur fille était plus qu'encline à leur faire découvrir tous les mystères de son monde. Harry vit avec amusement Ron tout faire pour être accepté par les parents de sa meilleure amie et surtout, ils ne se parlaient plus comme des amis. En dehors des disputes évidemment, leurs mots étaient bien plus doux, plus attentionnés « Tu es bien assis Ron ? » « Attends, je vais refixer la rose dans tes cheveux. » « Ton col est mal mis gros bêta. » Tout était prétexte à se toucher, s'effleurer, montrer sa prévenance etc…

Harry s'en amusait beaucoup avec Ginny, d'ailleurs il remercia le destin de l'avoir placé sur son chemin car il aurait difficilement supporté toutes ces minauderies à longueur de temps s'il avait été célibataire. La petite sœur de Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser aux Granger que leur fille et Ron feraient un beau couple. Face aux dénégations des deux intéressés, Harry, fidèle à son flegme typiquement britannique, se contenta d'énoncer un proverbe énigmatique « Au pays des aveugles, les borgnes sont les rois. »

De nombreuses sommités du ministère avec leurs familles étaient présentes. Mais pas de Rufus Scrimgeour, Harry eut du mal à regretter l'absence du ministre même, mais par contre, était révolté par celle de Percy. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais le troisième fils Weasley, il était si chanceux d'avoir une famille aimante. Et lui préférait la renier, c'était une honte… Il ne manquait pas bien sûr les amis de la famille et parmi eux beaucoup de membres de l'ordre. Remus Lupin au bras duquel se tenait amoureusement Nymphadora Tonks, le professeur McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebot, Alastor Maugrey dit Fol œil, Rubeus Hagrid qui lui était accompagné de Mme Maxime etc… Neville et sa grand-mère aussi étaient présents. Ils étaient tous sur leur trente et un bien que douteux pour certains, notamment pour le costume marron avec l'énorme cravate jaune à pois roses du demi géant.

Harry eut soudain un haut-le-corps en s'apercevant de son égoïsme, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et oublié l'essentiel en ce jour. Il se tourna vers Ron pour réparer son erreur mais le vit sourire béatement à une Hermione qui le recoiffait. Il préféra laisser les tourtereaux à leurs mièvreries et interrogea Ginny.

-Comment va ton frère ? Bill, je veux dire... Demanda-t-il d'un ton très inquiet

-Hum… Ginny comprit tout de suite l'allusion. Ses plaies se sont refermées mais il lui restera toujours ces deux cicatrices qui lui barreront le visage. Et côté contamination, ça aurait pu être pire, il a tendance à être en transe lors de la pleine lune mais ne s'en prend pas aux humains. De la viande crue semble lui suffire. On a échappé au pire. Conclut-elle avec le sourire.

-Désolé…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, oublie cette tendance à l'auto flagellation s'il te plaît. C'est de ta faute si Malefoy est devenu un mangemort, c'est de ta faute s'il a réussi à en faire pénétrer d'autres dans l'enceinte de l'école, c'est encore de la tienne si Bill a été blessé lors de l'attaque ? Non ! Il n'y a qu'une chose dont tu es coupable, c'est de nous avoir sauvé la vie en nous donnant la potion felix felicis alors que de ton côté aussi tu risquais la tienne. Maintenant tu te tais et tu mets ta main dans la mienne sous la table pour que personne ne nous voit !

-Oui chef…

L'officier ministériel chargé de célébrer le mariage arriva à onze heures et demie et tout le monde s'assit sur les chaises disposées en rangées pour l'occasion. Neville avait rejoint ses quatre amis, les Granger s'étaient désormais fondus dans la masse et discutaient avec Mme Londubat et le professeur McGonagall, cette dernière ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur leur fille. Et sermonnait de temps à autres Augusta pour sa trop grande sévérité avec son unique petit fils. Hagrid était aux anges car Charlie venait de lui proposer de passer les trois premières semaines d'Août en Roumanie avec lui pour élever des dragons. Son regard ressembla à celui d'un enfant déballant ses cadeaux de Noël quand il apprit qu'il pourrait revoir Norbert. Le deuxième fils des Weasley fut le seul à déceler une larme avant qu'elle ne se perde dans sa barbe ou ses cheveux broussailleux. A ce stade, nul ne pouvait vraiment délimiter la frontière entre les deux. Bill attendait en compagnie des témoins et des demoiselles d'honneur.

Tout le monde se tut lorsqu'apparut Fleur dans sa magnifique robe de mariée blanc immaculé au bras de son père. Elle subjuguait toute l'assemblée, à peine avait elle accroché le regard d'un homme que ce dernier était tout acquis à sa cause. Les visages furieux des femmes contrastaient avec ceux niais de leurs maris, compagnons ou amants. Harry était aux anges, quand Fleur approcha de lui, elle lui fit un grand sourire, il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de sauter sur elle jusqu'au moment où il se retourna. Il vit une jeune fille rousse le retenir de toutes ses forces par le bras. Qui était elle ? Il n'en savait rien, en tout cas, elle le privait du bonheur absolu dans les bras de cette merveilleuse française. C'est beau comment la France ? Peu importe du moment qu'il y soit en compagnie de Fleur. Que cette rousse me lâche ! Ah oui, elle s'appelle Ginny, Ginny qui ? Faut que j'me débatte !

-AIE ! Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ? Hurla Harry.

-Pour te ramener à la raison… Répondit calmement Ginny en se rasseyant dignement.

-J'étais parfaitement lucide… Bouda ce dernier. Puis il regarda autour de lui et fut stupéfait de voir tous les hommes se caresser une joue douloureuse en marmonnant toute sorte de juron assez bas pour ne pas avoir à répéter le geste pour l'autre côté. Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué son père pensa-t-il.

La cérémonie fut longue et ennuyeuse, une vraie cérémonie de mariage aurait-il dit si ce n'était pas sa première. De nombreux sanglots de joie se firent entendre lorsque les mariés s'embrassèrent et Harry remercia Ginny de ne pas être émotive au point de pleurer le bonheur des autres.

Le repas puis l'après midi furent paisibles et agréables. Harry avait trouvé le temps de parler avec toutes les personnes qu'il aimait ou respectait, de Remus à Hagrid en passant par le professeur McGonagall. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient considérés comme des rock stars moldues par les enfants et se faisaient un plaisir de dévoiler leurs dernières trouvailles. Tout était parfait.

Puis vint la soirée et les premiers départs, le cercle de convives se rétrécissait comme peau de chagrin. Les soirées étant fraîches, le reste des invités dîna à l'intérieur. Vers vingt trois heures, Bill et Fleur partir pour leur lune de miel. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux, ils transplanèrent avec leurs bagages dans les toilettes de l'aéroport de Londres puis prirent un avion pour des îles lointaines et paradisiaques. Harry était désormais le seul non Weasley au Terrier. Même les jumeaux étaient retournés dans leur appartement sur le chemin de traverse. Mme Weasley proposa donc à Harry de s'installer pour la nuit dans la chambre de Fred et Georges et de ne repartir chez lui que le lendemain après midi.

A neuf heures, la mère de Ron réveilla tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner et mit un point d'honneur à gaver Harry comme une oie. C'était une nécessité, elle craignait toujours la disette à laquelle était soumis le jeune Potter. Arthur prit la parole.

-Les enfants, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Poudlard ne rouvrira pas ses portes en septembre. Sans Dumbledore la sécurité n'est plus assurée. C'est lui qui avait posé la plupart des sortilèges de défense, ils se sont évanouis en même temps que… Lui. Enfin bon, McGonagall s'est entretenue avec Scrimgeour pour créer de nouvelles protections, mais en attendant les portes de l'école resteront closes. Nous ne savons pas encore ce que nous allons faire, mais nous avons les choses bien en main, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez vous amuser !

La morosité fut petit à petit dissipé au fil de la matinée. Et finalement, cette journée restera gravée dans le cœur de Harry dans la catégorie « Excellents souvenirs ». A dix sept heures il rentra chez lui, demanda à son oncle s'il pouvait partir avec lui à Londres le lendemain matin et si celui-ci pouvait le ramener après son travail. A son grand étonnement, Vernon ne broncha pas, non pas qu'il souriait, mais il était neutre. Lundi, il irait sur le chemin de traverse et commencerait son entraînement.

Bon je requiers grandement vos impressions sur ce prélude ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous aura plu.

Allez j'me lance ! A suivre…


	2. Entraînement théorique et mise en pratiq

Alors, voici un chapitre très long. J'y ai inséré des compléments sur la manière dont je conçois la magie etc… J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Ah oui, un grand merci à mes deux premiers commentateurs, underphoenix et Lily9172.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 1 : Entraînement théorique et mise en pratique.**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai tenu en échec le plus puissant mage noir connu alors que je ne savais même pas marcher. Cependant, il est revenu plus fort et déterminé que jamais. Selon la prophétie l'un de nous mourra par la main de l'autre. Donc… C'est pas que je me sente supérieur à vous, mais j'ai mieux à faire que de passer ma journée coincé dans ce stupide embouteillage moldu ! Harry commença à s'énerver au bout d'une heure de quasi immobilisme à l'entrée de Londres. Mais, en bon gentleman, il laissa le rôle d'hurler et de maudire le monde entier à haute voix à son oncle.

-Mais c'est pas possible, comment ont fait tous ces empaffés pour avoir leurs permis ? Avance ta voiture, j'ai un travail moi môssieur !

Après un nouveau quart d'heure où ils roulaient au pas, Harry décida de prendre congé de son oncle, et de continuer le chemin à pied. Les trois derniers kilomètres étaient donc marchés. Arrivé à proximité du chaudron baveur, il enfila une cape pour passer incognito. Il devait passer plusieurs heures sur le chemin de traverse donc mieux valait ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui… A l'intérieur du pub, il fit un bref signe de la main en guise de salut à Tom puis sortit par l'arrière. Il tapota une brique au dessus de la poubelle et se retrouva dans le lieu désiré.

L'endroit était aussi désert et calme que l'année précédente, Florian Fortarôme était fermé, Ollivander toujours enlevé, la plupart des rideaux à moitié baissés. Les rares clients se déplaçaient en groupe et ne s'attardaient jamais dans la rue, ils allaient d'une boutique à l'autre en observant bien que leur itinéraire était sûr. Il s'aperçut d'ailleurs qu'il était l'unique personne esseulée. Décidément, il était bien loin le temps de l'émerveillement et de la joie qu'il avait ressentis lors de sa première venue. Tout le monde avait été heureux de le rencontrer, de vivre, mais là, même l'allée des embrumes de sa deuxième année paraissait plus accueillante. Enfin, il n'était pas là pour flâner, il avait un but précis et il devait s'y atteler.

En premier lieu, il avait l'intention de se rendre à Gringott's pour alourdir son porte monnaie. Il était heureux que Bill soit en lune de miel pour ne pas mettre au courant trop vite les Weasley de son escapade. Néanmoins, un éclair lui traversa l'esprit, si l'ordre ou le ministère continuait de le surveiller à Privet Drive, il devait être repéré avant même son départ. Ca lui était égal, au pire il risquait de se faire disputer, mais d'un autre côté, si un mangemort parvenait à le démasquer, les renforts ne seraient pas longs. Après le simulacre de montagne russes dans les méandres des souterrains de la banque, Harry fut stupéfait de la quantité d'or ajoutée par le lègue de son parrain. Une énorme sensation de culpabilité naquît quand il se surprit à sourire devant une telle richesse. Comme pouvait-il trouver un point positif au décès de son parrain ? De quel droit profiterait-il de son argent alors que c'est lui-même qui l'a envoyé à la mort ?

Ce sentiment était commun à tous les récents héritiers, certains n'arrivaient pas à passer outre. Mais Harry ne pouvait passer le reste de sa vie à se lamenter. C'est la force de sa volonté qui devait lever le voile du malin sur le monde magique. Il fallait se ressaisir.

-Heu… Monsieur ? Le gobelin s'inquiétait de voir son client figé.

-Euh oui, pardon. Harry se saisit d'une poignée de gallions, de mornilles et de noises puis remonta dans le wagonnet.

Une fois sorti de la banque des sorciers, il se dirigea sans détour chez Fleury et Bott. C'était la seule librairie magique qu'il connaissait, il espérait qu'en ces temps troubles, elle pourrait lui fournir des livres de haute technicité. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose mais fut quand même attristé de voir cette boutique vide, bien loin était le temps où il devait jouer des coudes pour obtenir ses livres scolaires, bien loin le temps où Lockhart ameutait les foules avec son sourire. C'est avec joie que le libraire l'accueillit. Le client était une denrée qui se faisait rare…

-Bonjour jeune homme, que puis je faire pour vous ? Fit le vendeur avec le plus aimable sourire en stock.

-J'aimerai ce qu'il y a de mieux en occlumancie, légilimancie, toutes les catégories de magie, techniques de duel, les mécanismes même de la magie, la magie sans baguette, métamorphose etc… Enfin tout ce qu'il faut pour combattre les forces du mal.

-Et bien, et bien… Ca va vous revenir cher jeune homme. Je comprends que vous craignez pour votre vie mais… - Le libraire s'interrompit. Harry voulut lui jeter un regard perçant, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire était de dévoiler sa si célèbre cicatrice. - Excusez moi monsieur Potter… Evidemment dans votre position, il est plus que normal… - Nouveau moment de silence. - Hummm, je vais vous trouver ce que le monde magique fait de mieux.

Harry le remercia et flâna en attendant parmi les étagères. Au bout de quelques minutes d'errance, il revint à la caisse et vit entassées quelques piles de trois, quatre grimoires sombres et poussiéreux. Quand le libraire réapparut, il annonça avoir regroupé tout ce dont Harry aurait besoin. Ce dernier examina succinctement l'ensemble et sourit, comme prévu, rien ne traitait de la magie noire. Or, pour la combattre, il fallait en connaître l'essence, la portée, le but… Aller dans l'allée des embrumes se révélait inévitable. Autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup pensa-t-il. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est bien le dernier endroit où les mangemorts le traqueraient.

-Ca fera cent gallions, mais pour vous, je fais le tout à quatre vingt.

La sollicitude du vendeur trahissait son désir ardent de voir le jeune homme triompher de Voldemort. Il accepta même volontiers de faire porter par des hiboux tous les achats directement chez lui, le dos de Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. C'est donc aussi léger qu'au départ qu'il partit vers le coin des mages noirs. En chemin, il passa devant la boutique de balais et vit le dernier bijou en vitrine, surclassant l'Eclair de feu sur tous les plans. Le manche était noir et les poils bleus marines, Harry restait dubitatif quant au style un peu trop sombre pour un balai de compétition, mais eut un franc rictus quand il vit son nom « Ténèbres ». Décidément, les fabricants seraient toujours dans l'ère du temps, ironisa-t-il. Au moins, cette volonté claire de ne pas froisser Lord Voldemort stoppa toute envie de l'attrapeur des Gryffondor d'améliorer son matériel.

Harry rajusta sa capuche pour ne pas révéler son identité, autant chez Fleury et Bott, ce n'était pas dramatique, autant ici, sa cicatrice ne serait pas la bienvenue. Il rentra dans une boutique obscure, bien moins fournie et accueillante que la précédente, mais, à son instar, elle ne comptait aucun client. Le propriétaire arriva.

-Je peux vous aider ? Grogna-t-il en dévisageant son potentiel client. Devant ce manque d'amabilité, Harry crut bon d'adopter un ton également froid.

-Je veux un traité théorisant la magie noire, et un autre en regroupant les plus courants et les plus efficaces sortilèges. Sans dire un mot, le vendeur repartit en réserve.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa inconsciemment sur un rayon entièrement consacré aux serpents, il s'en approcha et examina les différents volumes des étagères. Il éructa intérieurement quand il parcourut les lettres d'Or d'un épais et coûteux grimoire : _Fouchelang ; Soumettez les serpents à votre volonté_.Par Salazar Serpentard. Harry s'en saisit sans prendre la peine de consulter l'index, il voulait ce livre ! Il paya les trois traités et s'en alla, son ventre criait famine, il était déjà midi passé. Son sac à dos lui faisait subir le martyr, les moldus ne connaissaient pas leur chance d'avoir inventé les livres de poche. Lui ne pouvait toujours pas faire de magie pour réduire ou transporter ces fichus bouquins.

L'après midi fut consacré à une visite chez l'antiquaire. Il y acheta une pensine, il en avait plus qu'assez de ressasser sans cesse ces souvenirs, alléger sa tête serait tout simplement salutaire. Il dénicha aussi un repousse-détraqueurs. Même s'il ne les portait pas dans son cœur, dans une semaine, les Dursley seraient livrés à eux-mêmes, il ne pouvait décemment pas les abandonner alors qu'un si grand danger rôdait. L'antiquaire lui conseilla également un détecteur d'ensorcellement des objets supposé infaillible. En fit la démonstration, il prit une chaussure, la soumit à un sortilège de lévitation et alluma la sphère. Non seulement cette dernière s'alluma, mais une voix féminine,froide et distante nomma le sortilège « Wingardium Leviosa ». C'était la même voix que celle du ministère pensa-t-il, cela devait être son métier après tout. Le propriétaire vanta les mérites de l'appareil en assurant qu'étaient répertoriés en son sein tous les sorts connus et oubliés. Harry était sûr que l'objet ne pouvait connaître l'existence des horcruxes, mais, comme lui avait clairement affirmé le vendeur. - si jamais, chose très peu probable, l'appareil était pris à défaut, il détecterait tout de même la présence magique et annoncerait « Sort inconnu » - Il permettrait de différencier clairement les objets ensorcelés des autres. Avec l'affection que portait Voldemort aux objets précieux ou chargés d'histoire, cela restreindrait grandement son rayon de recherche.

C'était bon, Harry avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour débuter son entraînement. Il rejoignit le côté moldu de Londres, acheta quelques gâteaux et autres pâtisseries pour tenir une possible semaine de restrictions alimentaires, puis décida de patienter les deux heures qui le séparaient de la venue de son oncle dans un parc tout proche à feuilleter ses acquisitions. Il mit aussi au point un petit programme d'études pour la semaine mais déchanta vite en se rappelant d'un fait crucial ; Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Ce qui, pour affronter en duel un mage noir surpuissant, pouvait se révéler fâcheux. Heureusement, il avait pensé demander à Hermione quand il pourrait l'utiliser librement et fut soulagé quand elle lui assura qu'à ses 17 ans, la seule restriction subsistante serait l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie en présence de moldus ignorant l'existence des sorciers.

Il lut l'introduction du traité _Magies noire et blanche : Une illusoire distinction_ écrit par Grindelwald. Titre et auteur aguicheurs se dit le jeune homme.

_Qu'est ce que la magie noire ? Vaste question à laquelle nous nous proposons de répondre dans ce développement…_

_Selon l'idée majoritaire, la magie noire consiste en la pratique de sortilèges dangereux envers autrui. Mais, cette définition collerait aussi bien à la magie tout court. Tout pouvoir comporte des risques. Mais par cette définition, le ministère écarte le fait que seuls les trois sorts impardonnables relèvent de la magie noire. Mais d'ailleurs, sont-ils vraiment si terribles que ça ?_

_Le doloris est diabolique comme envoûtement, cette torture est insoutenable soit, mais le ministère, en pactisant avec les détraqueurs à Azkaban, ne torture-t-il pas tout condamné ? Ne pratique-t-il pas exactement ce qu'il réprime si férocement ? L'impérium permet de manipuler les hommes, mais n'est-ce pas avant tout qu'une lutte de volontés, comme celles qui oppose tout un chacun du jour de sa naissance à celui de son trépas ? Le sortilège de mort est certes très efficace mais, le modeste enchantement du saucisson au bord d'une falaise ne le serait-il pas tout autant ? De plus, il aurait l'avantage non négligeable de ne pas épuiser les réserves magiques de son auteur._

_Comme nous venons de le démontrer pour les sortilèges impardonnables, il est possible d'obtenir les mêmes effets avec des pratiques dont le ministère bénit l'usage. Alors qu'en est-il des autres sortes de magie noire ? A n'en pas douter, la réponse s'impose à nous telle une irrésistible évidence : Tout comme la magie blanche, la noire n'existe pas, il n'y a que la magie._

_En d'autres termes, peu importe la magie, c'est l'homme au bout de la baguette qui décide de l'impact de celle-ci, bonne ou mauvaise, juste ou vengeresse, noble ou vile…_

Harry fut stupéfait par un tel raisonnement, bien sûr l'auteur défendait la magie noire, mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant, le pire était que ça se tenait. Malgré le fait qu'il était de notoriété publique que l'auteur avait voué sa vie à la magie noire, et que de facto, il visait peut-être à convaincre les sceptiques pour grossir ses rangs. Mais même sachant cela, Harry ne trouva pas de faille… Hermione lui avait dit que la plupart des grands sorciers n'étaient doués d'aucune logique, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Grindelwald. Il repensa à son affrontement contre Malefoy, il avait usé de la magie noire certes, mais d'un autre côté, cela lui avait évité de subir le Doloris… Cela avait de quoi suscité plus d'une interrogation, peut être que, comme l'affirme l'auteur, le côté obscur ne se dévoile pas selon le sort utilisé, mais selon l'intention de son auteur…

Le dîner se passa dans le silence le plus total, plus un mot n'avait été échangé au cours des repas depuis l'explication de Harry sur les dangers qui planaient et menaçaient de foudroyer l'Angleterre. Ce dernier en profita donc pour écourter sa présence à la cuisine et partit dans sa chambre. Six hiboux apportant les livres achetés devaient arriver à vingt heures précises et malgré la neutralité constante de son oncle cet été, mieux valait ne pas tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. C'est ainsi qu'un peu avant l'heure prévue, une silhouette difforme vint briser la ligne d'horizon et dénoter dans la lueur légèrement orangée de ce début de soirée.

Hedwige crut à un débarquement de concurrents et s'empressa de se poser sur l'épaule de son maître pour bien montrer que c'était chasse gardée. Ce dernier la caressa et délesta ses congénères de leur pénible charge, une bonne douzaine de livres poussiéreux et lourds au possible. Ils repartirent sans demander d'eau malgré le trajet épuisant qu'ils durent faire. Harry décida de se consacrer aux matières ne nécessitant pas l'usage de magie. Il fut ravi de constater que les explications sur la magie et la magie sans baguette ne constituaient qu'un seul et même tome : _Comprendre l'essence de la magie, en viser la quintessence ; la magie sans baguette_. Une note y était adjointe.

_Ce livre fait appel à une telle technicité et à un tel talent qu'il a été considéré, par la plupart des sorciers lors de son édition, de tissu de théorie soit farfelues, soit irréalisables. Tout ce qui est consigné dans ces pages n'a rien d'extravagant, c'est juste que le sorcier de base préfère affirmer que quelque chose est impossible ou inexistant quand il n'y arrive pas. Il est paru voilà cinquante ans mais l'opprobre qui a souillé chacune de ses pages l'a rendu invendable. Je te mets en garde avec celui là, néanmoins sache que les autres manuels sont aussi ce qui se fait de mieux dans leurs domaines. Ne sois donc pas rebuté par leur extrême difficulté, c'est normal, les sorciers les plus puissants ont mis des années à élaborer les techniques écrites. Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée de conseiller ces traités à n'importe quel sorcier, encore moins étudiant à Poudlard, mais Harry, tu n'es pas n'importe quel sorcier. D'après la rumeur, le sort t'a désigné pour libérer le monde du seigneur des ténèbres et tu ne pourras y arriver avec les enseignements du sorcier moyen. Voilà, je souhaite que tu profites pleinement de la science instillée dans ces tomes et que tu deviennes rapidement très fort._

Il ouvrit le manuel et s'attarda sur les principes de base.

_Qu'est ce qui différencie un sorcier d'un moldu ? « Le pouvoir magique » se targueront quelques esprits plutôt simplets…_

_Là n'est pas la question. En effet nous devons nous demander où se situe ce pouvoir, de quelle nature est-il, y'en a-t-il de différentes sortes ou qualités etc… ? Pour les personnes qui doutent de sa possible matérialisation, rappelez vous un jour où vous vous êtes épuisés à apprendre un sort difficile tandis que vous ne ressentirez jamais les effets d'un simple sortilège de déplacement ou d'attraction d'objets légers. Cela démontre que chaque sort nécessite différentes quantités de forces magiques et que celles-ci sont limitées. De plus, si nous percevons une sensation de vide en son absence, c'est qu'en temps normal, elle peuple notre corps, nous avons donc tâché de la localiser._

_Nos recherches actuelles nous permettent d'affirmer que la magie réside dans le sang, ce sont des particules microscopiques qui errent sans logique précise dans les veine. Il y a de grandes disparités dans les concentration et pureté de ces micro-organismes. Les deux sont généralement liées mais cela ne constitue pas une règle. Il n'est pas rare de croiser de faibles mais pures concentrations et inversement._

_Nos connaissances, bien que lacunaires, nous permettent d'assurer que la concentration, donc la quantité, de ces particules magiques détermine la puissance du sorcier. La pureté quant à elle augmente la capacité de maîtrise de cette même puissance. En outre, même si cela ne s'est jamais vu, une particule parfaitement intègre brillerait comme un diamant. Le sang ne parviendrait pas à l'effleurer, et permettrait d'apprendre et de pratiquer les sorts les plus complexes avec une déconcertante facilité._

_A ce stade, la plupart des lecteurs doivent bouillir d'impatience, la question que vous vous posez tous est : Comment faire pour en augmenter la quantité et l'intégrité ?_

_Nous sommes contraints de ne pas vous bercer d'illusions, il est tout simplement impossible de modifier votre pouvoir. Tout comme un moldu ne peut se créer de force magique, vous ne pouvez la modifier, c'est inné et inscrit dans l'identité de chacun. Une nouvelle interrogation doit s'insinuer dans votre esprit : Alors, à quoi bon faire un exposé sur un phénomène indépendant de notre volonté ? Simple, la compréhension puis l'appréhension de ce principe peut faire passer du stade de quasi cracmol à celui de brillant auror, de piètre magicien à sorcier marquant son époque du sceau de ses exploits._

_Comme tout travail gratifiant, il est avant tout fastidieux, incroyablement laborieux, épuisant et décourageant. Il faut localiser sa magie, en comprendre le flux. Une grande aide pour y arriver, se remémorer les moments où une intense panique ou colère a permis de jeter un sort à mains nues. A cet instant, une étrange sensation a dû parcourir votre organisme, c'est cela que nous recherchons. N'essayez pas de visualiser des cristaux au beau milieu de vos vaisseaux sanguins, cela resterait infructueux, tentez plutôt de saisir la forme que votre esprit se fait de la magie._

_Nous pensons que les couleurs et formes ne renseignent en rien sur les aptitudes du sorcier. Cela est surtout dû à son passé, par exemple, il est impossible qu'un serpentard voit sa magie couleur or ou rouge, elle sera bien plus souvent dans les teintes vertes ou argentées et vice versa pour un gryffondor. Pour ce qui est de l'aspect, c'est généralement une masse informe dans le noir le plus total qui apparaît. Deux cas ont néanmoins attiré notre attention, Albus Dumbledore, quant à lui, affirme se retrouver en pleine forêt, sous un soleil radieux, sur la berge d'une rivière cuivrée et paisible. En outre, un certain Tom E. Jedusor nous a confiés que son pouvoir prenait la forme d'un serpent aux énormes crochets déchaînés et se tortillant dans tous les sens… De tels dires sont hélas invérifiables, surtout pour la deuxième personne, arriver à une telle incarnation de son pouvoir aurait du l'emmener vers les plus hauts sommets de notre monde…_

_Une dernière précision avant de commencer votre entraînement. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'étiez pas le premier à Poudlard que vous n'arriverez pas à faire jaillir votre pouvoir. De plus, ce ne sont pas les personnes qui ont eu les meilleures notes qui sont forcément les plus puissantes, moins les aptitudes sont grandes plus elles sont simples à exploiter et à dominer. Ensuite, nos études démontrent que c'est la capacité du cerveau à comprendre et à interagir avec la magie qui fera de votre tentative un brillant succès ou un néanmoins utile échec. Toutes ces inconnues mettent donc l'ensemble des sorciers sur un pied d'égalité._

_En cas d'essais infructueux, ne renoncez pas, même la plus stérile des tentatives vous permettra de mieux appréhender votre nature de sorcier, dans tous les cas, vous maîtriserez mieux votre magie et parviendrez mieux à assimiler de nouveaux sortilèges…_

Harry referma le livre pour digérer toutes les informations enregistrées, non seulement la tâche à accomplir était colossale, mais en plus, Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient passés par là. Il se devait d'y arriver lui aussi. Mais pas tout de suite, son cerveau surchauffait, il fallait se changer les idées. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela devoir donner l'amulette anti-détraqueurs à son cousin. Il avait maintenant lui aussi fini de manger et était monté se scotcher derrière son écran d'ordinateur. C'était le moment idéal pour l'approcher sans subir les regards réprobateurs de ses parents. Il toqua.

-Non maman, je n'irai pas passé deux semaines chez Tante Marge !

-Euh… c'est Harry. Répondit-il, légèrement gêné, derrière la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Reprit Dudley sur un ton mi énervé mi décontenancé.

-Te parler, ça ne sera pas long.

-Bon… Dudley soupira longuement. Entre. - Harry s'exécuta. - Alors ?

-J'ai bien vu ton inquiétude à propos des détraqueurs… - Le jeune sorcier laissa un blanc pour permettre à Dudley d'assimiler ses propos puis de blêmir. - C'est compréhensible… J'ai moi-même eu à les affronter et c'est une chose que je ne souhaiterai même pas à mon pire ennemi. - Harry dévisagea avec insistance son cousin pour lui faire croire que c'était ce qu'il incarnait à ses yeux. - Et lors de mon excursion, j'ai trouvé ce repousse-détraqueurs. Je sais que tes parents n'en voudront pas parce que c'est un objet magique ou tout simplement parce que ça vient de moi. Mais toi, je sais que d'avoir su de quoi ils étaient capables te fera l'accepter.

-Merci… - Le visage de Big D oscillait entre l'amorphie et la joie. - Mais comment puis je te faire confiance, je veux dire, nos rapports n'ont jamais été amicaux, et encore moins fraternels. Se reprit-il sur un ton hésitant.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué… Je te suis reconnaissant de m'ouvrir les yeux… Je fais ça car je n'ai nul besoin d'avoir en plus votre mort sur la conscience… C'était le mot de trop, Harry venait de se dévoiler.

-Quelqu'un est mort par ta faute ? S'étonna son cousin.

-Non. - Coupa Harry d'un ton sec. - Bon, j'ai activé l'objet, pose le dans un coin de ta chambre et n'y touche plus. Même si ça ne te protège pas en dehors de la maison, tu peux maintenant passer des nuits tranquilles. Salut. Et il partit d'un pas décidé.

La pensine arriva à ce moment là, elle tombait à pic, Harry avait décidé d'extraire les souvenirs où des phénomènes « étranges » s'étaient produits autour de lui. C'est ainsi qu'il se remémora un Harry apeuré en train de sauter sur le toit de la cantine lorsque la bande à Dudley le poursuivait en primaire, sangloter toute la nuit dans son placard pour ne pas avoir à sortir avec l'horrible coupe que la tante Pétunia lui avait gracieusement fait etc… La peur et la colère semblaient être les sentiments qui poussaient la magie de Harry à se révéler, il consulta tous ces souvenirs. Ensuite il rouvrit son livre aux pages où l'auteur prodiguait des conseils afin de rendre la méditation fructueuse.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, posa tout et ferma les yeux… Rien ne s'était passé au bout d'une demie heure d'intenses efforts. Il suait à grosse gouttes à force de concentration. Harry avait simulé à plusieurs reprises l'état de panique, de colère et de fureur mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'était parvenu qu'à rendre les battements de son cœur irréguliers. Il relut les passages concernés et compris enfin son erreur. Pour parvenir à ressentir sa magie, il fallait se remémorer la sensation que l'intense émotion avait éveillée et non pas se mettre dans le même état nerveusement. Il se calma, inspira profondément, but une gorgée d'eau puis réessaya.

Cinq minutes furent nécessaires pour vider son esprit, cinq autres pour se concentrer totalement sur son objectif. Et puis, rien… Une heure après, toujours rien à signaler… Le temps se faisait long, chaque minute lui semblait être une longue et pénible heure. Il sentait que la nuit était tombée grâce à la diminution de la lumière qui filtrait au travers de ses paupières. Et puis, il fut aspiré à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Il plongeait la tête en avant dans un interminable toboggan, l'obscurité était absolue, ses rebords était doux et moelleux et le compressaient agréablement. Une puissante impression de vertige lui serrait les entrailles, mais il ne devait pas ouvrir les yeux, il devait continuer, il était sur la bonne voie, il le savait. Sa volonté était son seul moteur. Au bout de quelques minutes, les vomissements et évanouissement menaçaient, Harry ne pouvait abandonner, cela l'obligerait à tout recommencer, mais d'un autre côté, il lui était presque impossible de continuer. Sa tête le tournait, son corps se tétanisait.

Soudain l'étreinte disparut, Harry lévitait dans le vide absolu, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et vit un frêle fil d'or relié deux organes indistincts au loin. Il se réveilla, émit un faible « Oui ! » puis s'affala sur son lit comme une souche, inconscient, exténué…

Aïe, j'ai mal à la tête fut la première pensée de Harry, la clarté ambiante montrait qu'il était déjà tard. Il tenta de se redresser mais c'était peine perdue, chacun de ses muscles était pris de violentes courbatures. Il mourrait de faim et, déjà que sa tante ne le nourrissait pendant les repas qu'à contre cœur, croire qu'il pourrait se servir un encas relevait de la folie. Un instant, il remercia son oncle Vernon de lui avoir donné la plus petite chambre, il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper le sac à dos où étaient entreposés tous les gâteaux et autres sucreries achetés dans l'hypothèse d'un cas similaire.

Après avoir mangé, s'être décidé à se lever au moins pour se laver et enlever cette pestilentielle odeur de sueur, Harry feuilleta l'ensemble des bouquins dont il avait fait acquisition. Le retour du mal de tête était bien trop menaçant pour s'adonner à une activité plus soutenue que somnoler en distrayant ses yeux. Le déjeuner ne se passa pas comme prévu, les trois Dursley le dévisageaient, après avoir fini sa salade, excédé, Harry se décida à en connaître la raison.

-Quoi ?

-Comment ça quoi ? - Reprit Vernon. - Tu ne descends pas de la journée hier, tu fais le mort et là tu fais comme si de rien n'était. J'exige des explications mon garçon !

-Hier, je suis allé à Londres avec toi je te signale.

-Non, ça c'était avant-hier !

Harry resta coi devant une telle révélation, il regarda la télévision et y vit confirmation. Le présentateur météo indiquait le temps de l'après midi même, et il était bien indiqué « Mercredi 8 juillet ». Il aurait donc dormi trente six heures d'affilée, l'effort demandé par l'exercice était si intense… Telles étaient les interrogations peuplant son cerveau. Mais avant tout, il devait mettre fin au regards inquisiteurs de sa « famille ».

-Ah oui désolé, hier j'étais malade, je ne me suis pas levé de mon lit, je ne voulais pas vous contaminer. Désolé.

Le doute habitait les Dursley, mais ne trouvant rien à redire, ils se turent et le repas se finit en silence. L'après midi, Harry s'étira afin d'atténuer ses courbatures, puis fit quelques uns de ses devoirs de vacances, même si l'école ne rouvrait pas en septembre, l'échéance était juste reportée. En début de soirée, il décida de se promener afin de faire baisser les tensions nerveuses et musculaires. Il dîna puis lut le livre sur les fourchelang. Une dichotomie le caractérisait, la première partie, très intéressante, traitait de la maîtrise du langage, de la relation qu'un tel sorcier pouvait entretenir avec les serpents et enfin renseignait sur les diverses races de ce reptile. Mais l'autre n'était qu'une ode imbuvable sur la supériorité des sorciers possédant ce don. Des allusions plus ou moins dissimulées erraient ça et là sur la nécessité de ne transmettre la magie qu'aux enfants de familles de sorciers « dignes de ce nom » pour reprendre ses termes. Une vindicte claire contre les enfants de moldus aurait empêché l'édition de ce manuel.

Les deux autres jours furent entièrement occupés par l'étude de l'occlumancie et la légilimancie. Harry ne voulait plus laisser Voldemort pénétrer à sa guise dans son esprit ou lui envoyer de fausses images. Il devait en fermer l'accès, être prévenu si jamais il tentait à nouveau de s'insinuer en lui, distinguer les vraies des fausses visions et qui sait, peut-être pénétrer à son tour dans l'esprit maléfique du mage noir. Ses entraînements avec Rogue lui avaient bien montré que même le meilleur occlumen est sans défense lorsque celui-ci use de la légilimancie. Ici, Harry fermait ses barrières mentales, mais personne n'essayait de les lui détruire. Il manquait la pratique pour rendre le tout efficace. Il devrait attendre d'être avec Ron pour que celui-ci l'assaille. Mais Harry doutait de la capacité de Ron à être si doué et vigoureux dans ses attaques que ne l'était son ancien maître des potions.

Dans la soirée de vendredi, Coq apporta un parchemin à Harry lui annonçant que Mr Weasley viendrait le lendemain matin à la même heure que la semaine passée pour l'emmener avec toutes ses affaires. Affaires que Harry s'empressa d'empaqueter pour partir à l'instant où le père de Ron arriverait. La nuit fut longue et agitée. Il n'arrivait pas encore à bien s'imaginer que plus jamais il n'aurait à vivre chez ces misérables et infects moldus. Il n'aurait plus à supporter leur haine injustifiée, leur bêtise, leur mesquinerie ni rien ! Voldemort était bel et bien parvenu à détruire le début de son existence, à défaut de l'existence elle-même. Finalement, il s'endormit.

Avec la même ponctualité que la semaine passée, Arthur Weasley apparut dans la cheminée. Tout le monde attendait dans le salon, Harry ne voulait pas que la scène d'adieux s'éternise, il prit donc les devants.

-Bonjour M. Weasley, toutes mes affaires sont prêtes, nous pouvons y aller.

-Euh, tu ne veux pas dire au revoir à ta famille.

-Hum… Si bien sûr – Harry se tourna vers les Dursley – Bonne continuation, je ne pense pas que nous allons nous revoir, ou alors, pensez bien que ce sera le pur fruit du hasard. Ah aussi, pensez à déménager en donnant votre nouvelle adresse au moins de monde possible. Et emportez _toutes_ vos affaires ! Il accentua son regard sur Dudley pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas oublier le repousse-détraqueur. Ce dernier sembla saisir l'allusion.

L'assemblée resta atone, Arthur décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry, ses valises et lui se retrouvèrent au Terrier. Les quatre têtes rousses et souriantes de Molly, Charlie, Ron et Ginny l'accueillirent.

-Harry mon chéri, viens manger, nous t'attendions. Ron, emmène ses valises dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. – Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry après avoir vérifié que son fils lui obéissait – Décidément tu es trop maigre.

-Merci Mme mais j'ai déjà mangé et je n'ai plus faim. Depuis que Dudley est devenu svelte, je remange convenablement.

La journée fut reposante et joyeuse pour Harry, passer son temps allongé dans l'herbe à parler avec ses amis de choses et d'autres. Profiter du beau temps et de la chaleur, revoler sur son éclair de feu. Tant de plaisirs simples dont Harry était trop souvent privé. Charlie leur décrivit le nouveau fonctionnement de l'ordre, n'ayant plus Dumbledore comme pygmallion, un système plus démocratique et laissant plus de place à l'initiative individuelle était mis en place. Harry quant à lui, leur raconta son escapade sur le chemin de traverse et le bref entraînement qui s'en suivit.

Au dîner, les jumeaux les rejoignirent égayant par leurs seules présences tous les visages déjà radieux. Ron, Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux pour examiner la récente bibliothèque de ce dernier. Il leur demanda de s'exercer à la pratique de la légilimancie, pour cette matière, il ne pouvait se borner qu'à la théorie…

La nuit venait de jeter son voile d'obscurité lorsque Harry prit la parole.

-Je vais partir cette nuit, ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai revenu avant l'aube.

-Tu vas où ? Tu sais pourtant qu'avec Hermione, nous voulons t'accompagner dans ton périple. S'enquit Ron.

-Je ne vais pas affronter Voldemort ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste aller à Godric's Hollow. M'y recueillir… Seul… Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, ne pas mettre vos parents au courant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent du mouron pour moi. – Voyant Ron faire la moue, Harry renchérit, légèrement agacé. – Déjà assez de monde me surprotège, je n'ai pas besoin de deux perpétuels gardes du corps. J'y vais en balai, ça ne sera pas long, et je prends ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Il me semble que nous n'ayons pas le choix… Se résigna Ginny.

Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, il ouvrit la fenêtre, enfourcha son balai, revêtit sa cape, puis disparut dans la nuit. Godric's Hollow, comme son nom l'indique, est la ville natale de Gryffondor. Elle a été rebaptisée ainsi car beaucoup de rumeurs courent sur la présence de son spectre dans son ancien manoir. L'endroit est situé à cent kilomètres au nord est du Terrier. Autrement dit, avec l'Eclair de feu et une boussole, à une petite demie heure de vol. Une fois au dessus des nuages, Harry sortit la tête à l'air libre. Quelle divine et euphorique sensation de respirer à pleins poumons l'air à deux cents quarante kilomètres par heure. Personne ne le verrait à cette altitude, donc pourquoi ne pas virer à gauche, à droite, faire des tonneaux, des descentes en piqué, freiner, accélérer pour passer le temps ? C'est ainsi qu'à peine le temps d'avoir froid, Godric's Hollow était déjà en vue. Harry se posa dans un champ, enveloppa son balai de sa cape, le cacha à la bordure du champ et de la route au niveau d'un lampadaire, puis pénétra dans la ville.

Situé en contrebas d'une colline, elle tenait plus de la bourgade que d'une ville. Un millier d'habitants environ pour une majorité de sorciers, une église, une mairie, un bureau de poste, un bar qui fait aussi tabac, un monument dédié aux enfants du village ayant donné leur vie pour la patrie et un autre, plus loin, assez énigmatique. Ce dernier attira l'attention de Harry. Une stèle de marbre était érigée devant une maison noircie par une puissante explosion. Seul un angle tenait à peu près debout encore, à cet endroit, le sol et le mur étaient intacts, un objet de la forme d'un couffin avait empêché les flammes de dévorer ce coin. Sur la plaque marbrée était écrit :

_« A Lily, James et au petit Harry Potter, que leurs âmes reposent en paix. Victimes d'une terrible explosion ayant soufflé leur maison. »_

Ce texte respirait la magie à plein nez, Harry sortit sa baguette et tapota la pierre, le résultat fut immédiat.

_« A Lily et James Potter,_

_Qui par leurs sacrifices, ont sauvé la vie de Harry Potter._

_A Harry Potter,_

_Qui, d'une manière inconnue, a mis fin au sinistre règne de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

_La communauté magique vous en sera éternellement reconnaissante._

_ Le ministre de la magie. »_

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Harry, après tant d'années, il voyait enfin l'endroit où ses parents étaient morts. Trop de choses se bousculaient en lui pour qu'il puisse en saisir le sens. Il ne parvenait qu'à interpréter des bribes d'images. Parmi elles, bien entendu, le retour de Voldemort, le fait que leurs morts n'aient que repoussé l'échéance. La trahison de Pettigrow, la mort de Sirius, le vide affectif de ses dix premières années. Toutes ces pensées s'accumulaient et se transformaient en larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Etre orphelin n'était pas suffisant ? Non, le destin l'avait placé chez une tante qui le maudissait du plus profond de son âme, bien que celle-ci soit superficielle. Ce même destin avait été pris en défaut par l'évasion d'un parrain aimant, mais, l'effet de surprise passé, il lui avait suffit de faire échapper Queudver, de ressusciter Voldemort, et de tuer Sirius en rendant Harry en partie responsable pour replonger ce dernier dans sa spirale funeste.

Le temps passait à toute vitesse, Harry sombrait dans sa mélancolie, parfois ses pensées étaient joyeuses, il imaginait sa vie auprès de ses parents. Mais à d'autres moments, seuls des souvenirs macabres se bousculaient en lui. Cependant, une voix le tira de sa léthargie.

-On se recueille, Potter ? Interrogea la voix grave d'un homme masqué par l'obscurité. Harry la connaissait, mais ne se rappelait plus où il l'avait entendue.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, la main droite serrée sur sa baguette.

-Ouhhh, mais c'est qu'il est arrogant. Tout seul, la nuit, il ne se démonte pas le petit. Se moqua une deuxième voix déjà entendue par Harry aussi.

-Peut-être mais il n'est pas très intelligent. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait raison de toujours nous poster ici. il savait que Potter s'y montrerait. Mais là où réside notre chance, c'est qu'il est assez stupide pour venir tout seul. Cette troisième voix ne disait rien à Harry.

-Je vois… Des larbins de Voldemort… Montrez vous !

Quatre mangemorts émergèrent de derrière une haie pour se mettre à la lumière des réverbères. Il mit tout de suite un visage sur les voix familières, Fenrir Greyback et le colosse blond, tous deux présents lors de l'attaque de Poudlard. Les deux autres étaient respectivement un homme et une femme de petites tailles. Harry réfléchit vite et en conclut que la meilleure défense était l'attaque. D'autant plus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir sa baguette dans les mains, c'était sûrement dû à leur assurance. En effet, à quatre contre un, le rapport de force pouvait difficilement tourner à leur désavantage. Cela posait un grave problème à Harry, il ne pouvait pas les désarmer s'ils n'avaient pas leurs armes… Mais il fallait tout de même agir en premier, en un geste furtif de baguette et une incantation « _Protego !_ » pensée, Harry était entouré d'un bouclier l'immunisant contre les sorts mineurs et minimisant la vigueur des autres. Il était d'ailleurs le premier surpris à voir la facilité avec laquelle il y était parvenu, d'autant plus que la résistance du sortilège semblait même supérieure aux fois précédentes lorsqu'il l'avait invoqué à haute voix. Mais à ce moment, des affaires plus importantes que d'identifier la source de ses progrès requéraient toute son attention.

Il leva sa baguette, murmura « _Petrificus totalus !_ » et un projectile vert, d'une rare densité vint immobiliser Greyback. Ce dernier tomba raide, face contre terre, l'arcade sourcilière ensanglantée. Mais les trois autres agresseurs n'eurent pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, un autre sort venait déjà de percuter le mangemort de petite taille, celui-ci fut projeté contre l'arbre bordant le trottoir, un craquement sinistre confirma les craintes de ses alliés. La violence du choc lui avait brisé les côtes. La petite femme et le colosse blond esquivèrent les sortilèges leur étant destinés, sortirent leurs baguettes et contre-attaquèrent. Harry fut vite débordé par la cadence infernale de sorts projetés, il ne pouvait qu'éviter de manière plus au moins orthodoxe. Le grand mangemort en profita pour libérer le loup garou de l'emprise du sortilège du saucisson. Un temps mort s'en suivit.

-Il y a du talent dans ce gamin. Réussir de si puissants sortilèges sans la parole et à une telle vitesse n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais vois-tu, je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant. S'amusa Fenrir.

-Oui mais à nous deux, nous allons vous faire mordre la poussière ! Remus apparut aux côtés de Harry. Il était pâle, maladif et visiblement épuisé, mais la détermination brillait dans son regard.

-Lupin, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Tu m'as l'air bien trop faible pour représenter une menace. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que tant que tu ne succomberas pas à tes instincts, tu seras épuisé.

-Greyback… Le monde se porterait tellement mieux sans toi…

Les hostilités reprirent de plus belle, mais la venue de Remus ne changea pas grand-chose, ils étaient en infériorité numérique. Surtout que le petit mangemort avait repris connaissance. Au bout de cinq minutes, les deux étaient acculés, épuisés, désespérés, ils allaient se faire capturer ou pire pour Remus, tuer. Le sortilège « _Impedimenta ! _ » percuta Harry de plein fouet, l'envoyant s'écraser violemment contre un mur. Une gerbe de sang jaillit de sa bouche, des larmes lui troublèrent la vue. Il était fou, il comptait affronter Voldemort malgré son évidente faiblesse. Comment pouvait il ne serait-ce que caresser le doux rêve de rivaliser un jour avec Dumbledore à force d'entraînement ? Dumbledore… Il lui manquait, non pas juste en ce moment où son aide serait grandement souhaitée, mais il lui manquait tout court. Le sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui procurait, sa bienveillance continuelle à son égard, tout ça lui manquait…

Au moment précis où Harry regrettait son ancien directeur, son phénix majestueux apparut dans un flash couleur flamme. Un son indescriptible se répercutant et résonnant à l'intérieur de la cage thoracique de tous sortit de son bec. L'assemblée était immobile, le bruit assourdissant les empêchait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Fumseck déploya totalement ses ailes, ouvrit plus grand la gueule découvrant ainsi une intense lumière or dans son corps. Il cessa de hurler, le silence se fit quant tout à coup, quatre éclairs oranges jaillirent de ses ailes. Le tonnerre manqua de déchirer les tympans de Harry et de Remus, l'éclat de l'attaque manqua de les aveugler, il se contenta de les éblouir. Harry, assis par terre, clignant frénétiquement les yeux pour recouvrer la vue, sentit la chaleur du phénix, ses serres se poser sur son épaule, puis son doux plumage se frotter affectueusement contre sa tête. Il était rassuré, plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Quand il put enfin retrouver l'usage de ses yeux, il vit les quatre mangemorts à terre, assommés par la fulgurance de l'attaque.

A suivre…

Pour le bien être de l'auteur, l'envoi de commentaires est fortement recommandé par son médecin, conformément à la loi de 2004 portant réforme de la sécurité sociale.


	3. Des vacances écourtées

Me voilou de retour après une longue et impardonnable absence. Je tiens à m'en excuser auprès de mes lecteurs (les deux là… ).

Je remercie Lily9172, Bastien, Kandarisar et chessandmat pour leurs commentaires.

Lily, tu as cru avoir affaire à un cours lors de mon premier chapitre. C'était le but, j'ai essayé de combler les « vides » (à mon humble avis) laissés par JK. Il me fallait expliquer les différences de puissance et de talent entre les différents sorciers. Et je ne pense pas réutiliser ce genre de procédé.

Voilà, bonne lecture et inondez moi de commentaires.

**Chapitre 2 : Des vacances écourtées.**

**_Quatre mangemorts grossissent les rangs… d'Azkaban !_**

_Aux alentours de minuit, le « survivant » voulut se recueillir à l'endroit où ses parents nous avaient tragiquement quitté. Il ne s'était pas douté un instant que le seigneur des ténèbres y avait posté ses sbires, sachant pertinemment qu'à un moment où un autre, Harry Potter se montrerait. Selon nos sources au ministère, un ami de ses parents lui porta assistance et, l'effet de surprise aidant, ils ont réussi, suite à une âpre bataille, à neutraliser les quatre adeptes des forces du mal. Et pas des moindres, notamment le chef auto proclamé des loups garous, Fenrir Greyback… (Identités, liens et histoires de ces mangemorts page 4)_

_Voici un nouvel exploit auquel ce jeune homme risque de nous habituer. Il fallait bien une telle nouvelle afin de redonner espoir à notre communauté magique tétanisée depuis la terrible disparition d'Albus Dumbledore « celui qu'il avait jamais craint »… (Biographie du plus grand mage du XXe siècle page 9)_

_Notre ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, nous a confié, par le biais de son assistant, Percival Weasley, qu'un tel revers devrait refroidir les ardeurs de vous-savez-qui, qu'il comptait poursuivre la lutte, et que, pour se faire, il a décidé de soumettre au Magenmagot une loi augmentant les fonds alloués au bureau des Aurors... (Budget du ministère en temps de crise page 17)_

_Rita Skeeter_

Quelques heures plus tôt :

Fumseck, après avoir rasséréné Harry par son contact, disparut comme il était arrivé, en un éclair, laissant une plume dorée derrière lui. Les deux sorciers se ressaisirent et soumirent leur quatre ennemis au sortilège du saucisson avant de prévenir les autorités. Il fallut attendre seulement deux minutes pour que cinq aurors apparaissent. Le chef d'unité questionna Remus sur le déroulement de l'attaque pour faire son rapport. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi celui-ci omit d'informer l'auror de l'apparition de Fumseck, mais avant d'avoir pu balbutier le moindre mot, le regard de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lui jeta un regard lui indiquant savoir ce qu'il faisait. Après avoir accompli ces formalités, Remus se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de sortir seul comme ça ? Tu sais pourtant bien que Tu-sais-qui met tout en œuvre pour t'attraper ! Fit il d'une voix douce mais d'où pointait une once de réprobation.

-Pardon… - Harry se rendait maintenant compte à quel point son attitude téméraire aurait pu le tuer. Mais pas seulement lui, Lupin aussi. – Mais je voulais juste être seul, ici. Je ne voulais partager cet endroit avec personne…

-Je comprends. – Remus lui sourit. – Tu dois te sentir aussi étouffé que seul. L'accumulation des deux doit être atroce, surtout à ton âge. Allez, rentrons, Molly doit être morte d'inquiétude.

-Mon balai est à la sortie du village, au fait, comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-Je devais venir vous annoncer quelque chose, à Ginny, Ron et toi. Il m'ont juré que tu étais endormi, cependant, la teinte pourpre de leurs visages les a trahis. Et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, ils m'ont finalement tout avoué.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Arthur et Molly ne lui tinrent nullement rigueur de son escapade. A les entendre, c'était les mangemorts qui avaient attiré Harry hors du Terrier. Ron avait parié avec Ginny que Harry ferait une nouvelle fois la une de la Gazette. Après avoir offert l'hospitalité à Remus, Mme Weasley décida qu'il était grand temps pour tout le monde de se lover dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, lorsque tout le monde fut descendu, Remus informa enfin les trois adolescents des raisons de sa venue.

-Comme vous le savez, Poudlard ne pourra rouvrir ses portes. Cependant, avec le professeur McGonagall et le ministre, nous avons pensé que laisser de potentiels alliés de l'ordre et du ministère à la merci des troupes de Tu-sais-qui reviendrait à se tirer une balle dans le pied. C'est pourquoi la décision d'accueillir, à partir de la cinquième année, des élèves insoupçonnables de basculer du côté de la magie noire, ni de révéler nos plans a été prise. Et pour se faire, nous avons besoin de vous. Ce sont vos camarades, vous êtes donc les plus à même de juger de leur loyauté. Evidemment, peu importe qu'un Serpentard soit de notre côté, il faudra le laisser de côté. Nous comptons rouvrir les portes de l'école à tous en janvier, et la probabilité qu'il révèle nos plans par inadvertance ou sous pression de ses compagnons de chambrée serait trop grande. Par contre, nous avons déjà mis une croix devant les noms d'enfants de familles réputées hostiles à toute sorte de magie noire et concept de « sang-pur ».

-Au fait - voyant que Remus avait finit, Molly se permit d'intervenir – Hermione viendra vous aider dans votre tâche à partir de demain.

-Donc aujourd'hui, c'est repos. Ce serait assez impoli de commencer cette tâche ardue sans Hermione… N'est-ce pas Ron ? Ginny prit un malin plaisir à attirer l'attention sur son frère afin que tous puissent contempler son air béa.

Le reste de cette journée dominicale fut également répartie entre repos, repas, occlumancie et légilimancie, et appréhension de flux magique. Harry avait compris que ses progrès étaient entièrement dus à son périple interne. Ron et Ginny ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'y mirent aussitôt. Le soir, tandis que les trois, exténués, soufflaient un peu de leur entraînement, une mélodie envoûtante berça le Terrier. Ils étaient hypnotisés, la fatigue n'avait plus lieu d'être en ce moment, ils étaient calmes et euphoriques, apaisés et exaltés. Harry se rappelait avoir déjà entendu pareil chant mais ne parvenait pas à l'identifier, à quoi bon de toute façon. Pourquoi se torturer l'esprit à reconnaître un air qui a justement pour but d'en ôter les soucis…

-Ca me fait penser à la complainte que nous avions entendus à l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Remarqua une Ginny songeuse.

-FUMSECK ! S'exclama Harry. Il se leva, ouvrit les fenêtres et aperçut le phénix dans la faible lueur du crépuscule. Il tenait un épais livre entre les serres et se dirigeait vers l'arbre qui servait de maison aux Weasley. Il pénétra dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux, posa le grimoire sur le bureau puis atterrit sur l'épaule désormais habituée de Harry. Remus entra précipitamment. Mais son sourire nuança la surprise de sa brusquerie.

-Je le savais… Dit-il.

-Et que savais tu ? Demanda Harry, dubitatif.

-Je te présente Fumseck, _ton_ phénix. Je m'en suis douté à l'instant où il est apparu pour te sauver des mangemorts, et moi par la même occasion.

-Mais que… qu'est-ce que… Bredouilla intelligemment Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, demain j'irai sur le chemin de traverse et t'achèterai un livre sur le sujet. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas tenté par une telle escapade. Mais je doute qu'une telle idée ne t'ait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Peu de phrases pouvaient se vanter d'être si pétries de sous entendus.

-En aucune manière…

Le lendemain, Hermione arriva à midi comme prévu et tous s'attelèrent à la tâche qui leur était confiée. C'est ainsi qu'ils choisirent une cinquantaine de camarades en tout, parmi eux Neville et Luna figuraient en tête de leurs choix bien que le nom de Londubat était déjà coché ainsi que quelques membre de l'A.D. Hermione passa tout l'après-midi à dévisager Harry, au début, celui-ci faisait comme si de rien n'était, ensuite, il se contentait de ne plus croiser son regard, puis, il commença à s'agacer. Et, au moment d'exploser, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il attendit la fin du dîner pour parler aux trois en même temps.

-Oui je sais Hermione… Je ne suis pas censé retourner à Poudlard cette année… Mais… Je n'ai pas le niveau pour aller frapper à la porte de Voldemort et le humm… - Harry avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée – tuer... Je comptais m'isoler afin de m'entraîner seul, mais cette nouvelle alternative est alléchante. Ce n'est pas une septième année qu'ils nous proposent là, mais de former une véritable armée. Je progresserai bien plus vite si je suis entraîné par des gens d'expérience, Aurors entre autres, que si je potasse de vieux livres tout seul dans mon coin. Même s'ils me seront très utiles de toute façon.

…

Deux semaines plus tard, cinquante élèves intégrèrent, dans la plus grande discrétion, l'école de Poudlard. Certains ont transplané, d'autres ont volé, quelques élèves au cœur bien accroché ont emprunté le magicobus, enfin, une poignée a acheté le ticket du Poudlard express. A leur arrivée dans le réfectoire, nul grand festin, plafond illuminé ou toute autre décoration tape à l'œil. Il fallait persuader l'ennemi que seuls aurors et professeurs peuplaient les lieux afin de sécuriser l'école. Seule originalité, il n'y avait qu'une seule table pouvant accueillir facilement l'ensemble du personnel, une vingtaine d'aurors et quatre professeurs, plus la cinquantaine d'étudiants.

-Ca me fiche la chair de poule. La grande salle est si morbide quand elle est sombre et vide…

-Tu as raison Ron, on aurait dit un château sans âme…

-Son âme s'en est allé fin juin avec…

-Harry, s'il te plaît… - Hermione ne voulait pas laisser son ami sombrer une nouvelle fois dans la mélancolie. – Changeons de sujet… Le livre de Dumbledore est il intéressant ?

-Quoi, Dumbledore t'a légué un livre ?

-Ron, c'est le grimoire que Fumseck a apporté avec lui.

-En fait, ce sont toutes des techniques créées ou inventées qu'il a consignées dans ce bouquin. Et il me serait d'une incroyable utilité, si seulement j'arrivais à n'en faire qu'une seule… C'est peine perdue. Seul le bouclier n'est pas un échec total, il n'est que quasi-total… Au lieu d'être protégé des sorts les plus puissants, seul un épais cône pointu et doré englobe de ma baguette jusqu'à mon poignet… C'est pas brillant… En plus, je pense que ce n'est même pas grâce à mes talents que j'arrive à tirer quelque chose.

-Comment ça ?

Harry extirpa le livre de son sac, l'ouvrit puis le tendit à Hermione.

_Le 10 novembre 1981,_

_Comment le petit Harry a-t-il pu survivre au sortilège de mort ? C'est censé être impossible. L'amour y est pour quelque chose, d'anciennes et très puissantes magies y trouvent leur source mais tout de même... Elles ne sont plus enseignées, la moitié tient plus de la légende que de la magie et aucune n'est réputée surpasser l'Avada Kedavra… L'évènement est trop important pour n'être considéré que comme une anomalie ou un coup du sort. Rendre accessible une parade à ce sortilège serait la trouvaille du siècle. Je dois m'y atteler…_

S'en suivit une série inintelligible suite de sigles, langues anciennes, chiffres et formules. Hermione tourna donc les pages jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle annotation lisible soit inscrite.

_Le 31 octobre 1982,_

_La date anniversaire de ce drame marquera… mon échec le plus cuisant. Aucune avancée à l'horizon, mais je dois persévérer._

A nouveau, la jeune fille parcourut quelques pages avant de pouvoir déchiffrer de nouvelles inscriptions.

_Le 31 octobre 1992,_

_Une décade aura été nécessaire pour comprendre le mécanisme de la protection du petit Harry. Ou tout du moins en partie, mon sort repousse efficacement l'imperium et le doloris. Le sortilège de mort quant à lui passe au travers, il est amoindri, mais cela s'avère inutile car la partie touchée se nécrose et se propage rapidement sur tout le corps. Au lieu de préserver de la mort, le bouclier la rend douloureuse et non plus instantanée… Peut être que la compassion, l'amour de son prochain ou tout autre sentiment général ne suffit pas, seul un amour démesuré, inconditionné envers une personne peut la protéger. Comme l'a fait Lily pour Harry. La haine ou la vengeance contre celui qui lance le sort impardonnable pourraient aussi entrer en ligne de compte. Or, la mise en pratique de ce genre de cas de figure est impossible. Ma recherche s'arrête donc inachevée mais les fruits tirés sont tout de même d'une richesse et d'un enseignement sans précédent._

_Note : Le bouclier que j'ai mis au point est incurvé et absorbe les sortilèges. Cependant, quelque chose me dit que cette forme est changeante selon l'utilisateur. Pour vérifier cette théorie, il me faudrait trouver une personne capable d'assimiler cette technique, or, je n'en ai pas sous la main…_

_Nom du sortilège : « Blocus »_

-Harry, ce n'est pas parce que l'idée de ce sort est venue à Dumbledore à cause de ton histoire que ça t'enlève une once de mérite pour tes progrès.

Harry aurait bien écouté cette esquisse de sermon s'il n'était pas en train de faire un concours de vitesse d'ingurgitation de tous les aliments à portée de main avec Ron.

-Mange Hermione, cha va bientôt être froid. Lui intima gentiment Ron, entre deux énormes bouchées de poulet et de pommes de terre.

A la fin du repas, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Comme vous le savez tous, ceci n'est pas une rentrée habituelle. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour étudier, mais pour vous entraîner. Nous n'allons pas nous mettre en quatre pour que vous réussissiez votre vie, juste vous apprendre le maximum pour que vous puissiez assurer votre survie. En cette période trouble, chaque vie est menacée, peu importe le sang, les pouvoirs, la vision des choses ou le camp. Chacun ici a un ennemi qui ne souhaite qu'une chose, voir le sien six pieds sous terre… - Le professeur de métamorphoses marqua un temps d'arrêt pour laisser ses jeunes élèves s'imprégner de la gravité de ses paroles. – Contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, aucun d'entre vous n'est ici pour ses capacités ou talents. Le seul critère liant chacun d'entre nous est l'appartenance indéfectible au même camp. Vous rendre plus fort n'est pas notre unique but, ce n'est pas un concours. Notre volonté première est de vous lier les uns aux autres pour rendre vos actions cohérentes, pour que vous restiez unis dans l'adversité et qu'enfin, nous formions tous un bloc contre vous-savez-qui et ses sbires… - Nouveau silence – Un miracle s'est produit mettant fin à son précédent règne. Il est inutile d'espérer que l'histoire se répète. C'est l'ensemble de la communauté magique qui doit défaire son ennemi – La voix était pétrie d'éraillements et de trémolos tellement il était dur de formuler un discours si dur à de jeunes oreilles, mineures pour la plupart. La fin était là pour que les élèves ne se reposent pas sur le jeune Potter, le poids serait trop lourd. –

L'assemblée resta silencieuse tout au long du discours buvant littéralement les paroles du professeur. Elles avaient fait mouche, d'un sentiment de « Qu'est ce que je fais là avec eux, et si on nous attaque ? J'ai peur maman ! », les élèves se sont regardé le sourire aux lèvres et se sont senti tous embarqués dans le même bateau. La survie de chacun dépendait de la bonne entente et de la bonne cohésion de tous. Désormais, ils formaient une équipe.

-Maintenant, passons au programme qui nous attend. Les cours seront divisés en deux comme vous y êtes habitués, la première, la théorie, et en second, la pratique. Une heure pour chaque partie. Cela vaut pour la métamorphose que je dirigerai, les sortilèges que le professeur Flitwick aura en charge, et les défenses contre les forces du mal dont le professeur Lupin aura la responsabilité. Le cours de potions se déroulera quant à lui de manière habituelle, et toujours sous la férule du professeur Slughorn.

-Mais…

-Mlle Granger, le professeur Slughorn a beau venir de Serpentar, il a de bien meilleures raisons que la plupart d'entre nous de se ranger de notre côté. Donc tout contestation, ou simple mise en doute de son intégrité est proscrite… - Le ton était sec et sans réponse possible. –

-Oui mais…

-Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? – L'agacement se faisait nettement sentir. –

-Oui, je ne voulais pas parler du professeur Slughorn, juste noter qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de matières.

-Ah… - La tension tomba d'un cran – J'allais y venir. Aucun travail écrit ne sera exigé de vous. S'il vous plaît, calmez vous… En contrepartie, une totale abnégation dans la pratique des sortilèges enseignés est exigée. Ensuite, monsieur Everton, adjoint au responsable du recrutement et de la formation des aurors vous aguerrira aux techniques, stratégies, sorts et enseignements propres à cette profession. A partir du mois de novembre, ce cours sera remplacé par plusieurs matières spécialisées. Nous vous dispatcherons selon vos capacités. Une autre spécificité tiendra dans le fait qu'il n'y aura pas de cours à proprement parler l'après midi. Après le déjeuner, vous aurez soit duel soit entraînement physique. – Un brouhaha se fit entendre – Non, taisez vous. La dextérité, l'agilité, l'endurance et la force physique ne s'acquièrent pas avec la magie et sont aussi essentiels qu'elle. La plupart d'entre vous étant issu du monde magique vous n'avez jamais fait d'exercice, jamais porté quelque chose de lourd, jamais couru. Tout ceci vous rend faible, vous vous essoufflez au moindre étage monté. Or sauter et bouger sont nécessaires pour esquiver des sortilèges et à vous voir, vous ne pourrez pas éviter grand-chose…

Pour revenir à un plan plus général, vous n'aurez pas de note, même si ça ne doit pas vous empêcher de donner votre maximum. Et enfin, comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous formez une équipe, alors pas de dispute ou de bagarre, faire la discipline m'importunerait fortement. Et il est inutile de préciser ce qui arrive lorsque je suis énervée… Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Tout le monde s'en alla dans sa chambrée après quelques minutes dans la salle commune.

-Ouah, à qui appartient ce phénix ? S'exclama Neville.

-A moi.

-Et il s'appelle ?

-Fumseck, c'est l'ancien phénix de Dumbledore.

-Mais comment ça se fait que… ?

Harry lui coupa la parole – Qu'il m'appartienne dorénavant ? D'après la légende il devait soit accompagner son maître dans sa funeste destinée, soit lui survivre pour que sa volonté se réalise même par delà la mort, soit trouver un nouveau maître dans la lignée de l'ancien.

-Ah, tu as l'air de bien connaître le sujet, mais donc, il n'est peut-être pas ton phénix, il se peut qu'il ne fasse que respecter la volonté de Dumbledore.

-C'est possible en effet, nous ne le saurons peut être jamais. Mais d'après le livre qu'on m'a acheté sur les phénix, le comportement du Fumseck est un peu trop docile et affectueux pour que je ne sois pas son maître.

-Mais ta chouette, Hedwige, l'a accepté sans rien dire ?

-Elle est très possessive mais n'est pas suicidaire, c'est à un phénix, pas à un hibou à qui elle a affaire. De plus, il semblerait que par un chant apaisant, il lui ait demandé la « permission ».

C'est ainsi que les quelques lumières s'éteignirent sur Poudlard plongeant les locaux dans l'obscurité et ses habitants dans les bras de Morphée.

A suivre…


	4. Professeur Everton

Me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Honnêtement, c'est de loin mon préféré jusqu'à présent, je le trouve un ton au-dessus des précédents. J'y ai instillé quelques touches d'humour, dîtes moi si elles ne nuisent pas à la crédibilité et si elles vous ont fait rire, ou tout du moins sourire.

Je tiens à remercier mes deux commentateurs Lily9172 et Bland, vos louanges me vont droit au cœur.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 : Professeur Everton.**

Le soleil se leva de bonne heure sur cette province d'Angleterre inondant de lumière chaque recoin du château de Poudlard. L'excitation, la peur et le fait de reprendre un rythme scolaire furent dévastateurs. L'ensemble des élèves eurent une nuit agitée et c'est les yeux cernés, l'air avachi et avec l'irrépressible envie de bailler que tous descendirent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Enfin, tous non, trois élèves se démarquèrent. Ils avaient une forme resplendissante, leurs sommeils devaient être plus que réparateurs.

-Bonjour, z'allez bien ? Fit Ron en engouffrant joyeusement un croissant.

-Parle pas si fort ! Mal à la tête… Hermione appuyait sa tête sur son coude gauche qui était quant à lui, juste à côté de son assiette. De la sorte, elle n'avait donc qu'à bouger le poignet droit pour planter la fourchette dans les œufs brouillés puis les amener à sa bouche.

-La pêche… Ginny répondit avec autant de conviction qu'un agent SNCF assurant que ses trains arrivent toujours à l'heure tandis qu'elle contemplait avec admiration son thé depuis cinq minutes.

-C'est bizarre, tout le monde a l'air fatigué. Remarqua Neville. Peut-être parce qu'hier on nous a mis une énorme charge sur les épaules, le stress, la peur et l'appréhension ont dû les empêcher de dormir… Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'avec tout ça j'ai très bien dormi…

-Tiens moi aussi… Firent en chœur Harry et Ron.

-Je me demande pourquoi, ajouta Ron.

-Mais c'est évident ! Hermione sortit de sa léthargie. Fumseck, sa présence apaise et rassérène. Avec, vous êtes sûrs de dormir paisiblement.

Une fois réveillée, Hermione se plongea dans le journal.

-Tu as vu Harry, ils ont découvert une table très mystérieuse dissimulée par de nombreux sortilèges dans la cave de Gryffondor. A ce qu'ils disent, il va falloir des années pour déchiffrer toutes les inscriptions.

Le problème pour Hermione, c'est qu'Harry ne fit même pas semblant de l'écouter, il était bien trop occupé à manger.

-On commence avec quoi ?

Hermione distribua les emplois du temps et tous s'aperçurent que les séparations entre années subsistaient le matin. Pour les duels ou le sport, tout le monde débutait de zéro, les élèves pratiqueraient donc ces matières en commun.

-Initiation aux arts auror… Un peu pompeux comme titre, fit Ron, arborant une moue dubitative.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'ensemble des septième années, soit une dizaine d'élèves, se tenait devant une salle de classe au rez de chaussée. Monsieur Everton ne se distinguait pas par une haute taille ou par des muscles taillés à la serpe. Il était anodin, un mètre soixante quinze au garrot, un tantinet enrobé sans être grassouillet, la raie doublement au milieu, les yeux marrons clairs et le teint hâlé. Sa présence se faisait sentir par son manque total de charisme et il est de vérité générale que le vide est un aimant pour l'œil comme l'a démontré Loana la philosophe. Son sourire dénotait de son attitude gênée à devoir se frayer un chemin entre ses élèves afin d'ouvrir la porte.

Hermione doutait de la capacité de se bonhomme à se faire respecter mais fut néanmoins rassurée de constater qu'aucun de ses camarades n'était pas d'humeur à rire, bavarder ou défier l'autorité en cette première matinée de « formation ». Le professeur prit la parole une fois tout le monde installé.

-Bien, je vois que vous êtes prêt à apprendre. Alors je me présente, Il prit sa baguette et ses nom et prénom s'inscrivirent au tableau. Je m'appelle Douglas Everton mais appelez moi professeur.

La surprise régnait dans l'assemblée, la voix grave et assurée ne collait pas au reste du personnage.

-Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous faire un topo sur les thèmes que nous allons étudier. Aujourd'hui, je vais évaluer votre niveau pour permettre à chacun de progresser à son rythme. Car, comme le professeur McGonagall vous l'a dit, il n'y a ni programme ni sélection durant ces quelques mois, notre leitmotiv est de vous rendre plus forts. Nous nous attaquerons ensuite aux techniques d'infiltration, de guet-apens, de filature, de détection et de création de sorts affairant. Je vous accompagnerai aussi pendant les duels pour développer vos talents au combat. Des questions ?

Une main se leva instantanément.

-Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Vous… Vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Oui, j'ai étudié vos fiches. Et comme moyen pour vous reconnaître, mes collègues m'ont appris que vous aviez toujours la main levée pour participer en cours.

Hermione rougit…

-Il t'a parfaitement cerné, chuchota Ron.

-Et c'est aussi grâce à ça que je sais que le garçon roux ayant toujours le nez dans vos notes se nomme Ron Weasley.

Ce fut au tour du teint de Ron de s'empourprer. Il arrêta toute activité et tenta vainement de se faire tout petit.

-Bien, quelle était votre question Mlle Granger ?

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui nous attend à partir du mois de novembre ?

-N'allez pas plus vite que la musique, concentrez vous déjà sur mon enseignement, vous saurez tout en temps voulu. Sortez vos baguettes sans plus tarder et montrez moi votre maîtrise des sorts que je vais vous citer.

Le cours passa à toute vitesse au gré de sorts parlés ou pensés tels que « Petrificus totalus », « Impedimenta », « Protego » et autres. Cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, Everton fit signe à ses élèves de s'asseoir et de l'écouter attentivement jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

-Laissez moi mettre l'accent sur quelque chose que beaucoup oublient ; l'effet de surprise. Donnez le premier coup, dupez l'ennemi, étonnez le, faites tout pour gagner. Il n'y a rien de chevaleresque dans un combat à mort, ce qui importe c'est votre survie. Laissez le bouche bée et vous aurez gagné. Feignez d'être cul de jatte si cela vous permet de lui donner un coup de pied bien placé. Je vois dans vos regards une sorte de dégoût mais soyez assurés que nul ne vous tiendra rigueur sur la manière dont vous avez tué un mangemort. Ils retiendront juste que vous avez éloigné la menace de leur foyer, et vous en seront reconnaissants. Retenez bien cela, celui qui donne le premier coup est souvent celui qui donne le dernier. Sur ce, rangez vos affaires et allez rejoindre votre cours de métamorphose si je ne m'abuse, des capacités dans ce cours vous donneront l'effet de surprise, soyez-y donc studieux.

La sonnerie retentit, les élèves s'exécutèrent. Ils croisèrent les sixième années qui allaient rejoindre leurs précédents cours.

-Alors, il est comment l'auror ? Demanda Ginny.

-Bah hormis le fait qu'il veuille nous transformer en machine à tuer, il est sympa, Ironisa Ron.

-Non Ron, à mon avis il veut juste nous permettre de survivre. S'il venait à nous arriver quelque chose après, il se sentirait coupable, reprit Hermione.

-T'en penses quoi Harry ?

-Qu'il a des choses à nous apprendre… Harry semblait absent, pensif des paroles de son nouveau professeur.

…

-M. Londubat, distribuez ces photographies moldues à vos camarades.

Neville remplit cette mission avec brio, bien qu'anodine pour le commun des mortels, ne pas faire tomber des feuilles ou ne pas trébucher en traversant une classe avec ses innombrables et traîtres pieds de chaises et de bureaux relevait de l'exploit pour Neville.

-Maintenant, examinez l'image pendant une minute. Elle ne bouge pas c'est normal.

La minute s'égraina dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par des mises en perspective différentes afin de percer le mystère de l'exercice, des bruissements de feuilles, par des ongles venant se frotter sur les cuirs chevelus comme si un effort de réflexion pouvait provoquer des démangeaisons, et par quelques rares chuchotement.

-Qui veut me décrire l'image ? Le professeur soupira. Personne à part Miss Granger ? Quinze secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles aucun élève ne sourcilla, aptitude sûrement acquise grâce au célèbre jeu « 1, 2, 3 soleil ! » dont les enfants plein de vie raffolent après une bonne tranche de pain recouverte par une non moins célèbre pâte à tartiner au chocolat. McGonagall abdiqua. Miss Granger ?

-Cette photographie nous montre un paysage à première vue banale, mais un regard plus approfondi nous permet de déceler plusieurs informations. Tout d'abord les feuilles fraîchement tombées nous indiquent que l'automne vient à peine de commencer ses méfaits sur la végétation, il est donc permis de penser que cette photo a été prise au cours d'un mois d'octobre. De plus, la cime des arbres est hors cadre et au sol, à part la mousse, il n'y a pas de végétation, c'est donc une forêt de type européen à laquelle nous avons affaire. Pour plus de précisions, intéressons nous aux caractéristiques des feuilles mortes, elles présentent des nervu…

-Parfait Miss Granger, très bel exposé… La coupa son professeur.

-Mais je n'ai pas fini… tenta timidement Hermione.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas du tout ça que je vous demandais. Tenez l'image dans le bon sens et examinez en le centre, entre les deux arbres, remarquez vous quelque chose d'anormal ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, le bras de Neville eut comme un sursaut avant de repasser instantanément sous la table, ce qui n'échappa pas à McGonagall.

-M. Londubat ? Le voyant rougir, elle décida de l'encourager. Allons, lancez vous, ce n'est pas grave si vous vous trompez, fit-elle d'un ton complaisant.

-D'a… D'accord, au centre on dirait que les feuilles mortes sont fausses et il y a une bosse anormale, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, hésita-t-il.

-C'est exactement ce que je voulais vous montrer, maintenant quelqu'un saurait me dire ce que… Elle aperçut un éclair dans les yeux de Harry. Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui, je pense que c'est un membre d'une espèce de commando moldu. Ils doivent se camoufler et attaquer discrètement, les moldus aiment tout particulièrement les reportages les montrant.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas le rapport avec notre cours professeur, réagit Hermione, légèrement vexée de la situation.

-Il est pourtant évident. Cette photographie démontre que l'œil peut facilement être trompé. Il ne distingue clairement que ce sur quoi le cerveau porte son attention, c'est donc le cerveau qui commande l'œil, et non l'œil qui alerte le cerveau. En élargissant, nous pouvons toucher à la diversion aussi, éclairez un objet pour vous faufiler dans l'ombre de celui-ci. Enfin, trêve de discours, ce trimestre sera consacré au camouflage et j'aimerais que quelques uns d'entre vous soient capables d'exécuter cette technique d'ici à décembre.

Elle prit sa baguette dans sa main droite, tapota deux fois son bras gauche. Ce dernier disparut instantanément, ou plutôt, il était possible de voir à travers lui comme à travers un fond de bouteille en verre, c'était flou.

-C'est la luminosité qui vous permet de distinguer mon bras, pensez que dans l'obscurité aucun rayon de lumière ne traversera mon bras, il sera donc invisible.

-Mais, professeur, est-il possible de se rendre totalement invisible ?

-Non, sinon l'image que je vous ai montrée et mes explications auraient été superflues. Une parfaite maîtrise de ce sort vous donnera à peu près ce résultat. Sachez aussi que son maintien exige beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Il faut donc en user avec parcimonie. Après vous avoir expliqué les gestes et formules à accomplir, vous vous exercerez sur des animaux de plus en plus gros. Vous ne pourrez vous permettre quelconque approximation lorsque vous l'utiliserez sur vous. Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi…

…

-Pommes de terre sautées et poulet rôti, parfait, à table ! Ron, affamé, sauta joyeusement sur la nourriture.

Ses camarades le regardaient avec dégoût, comment pouvait-il s'empiffrer après le cours de métamorphose… Personne n'avait prévu de blouse protectrice. Cet ustensile s'avère toutefois d'une grande utilité lorsque l'animal que l'on essaie de rendre invisible explose et recouvre le corps d'hémoglobine. Au liquide écarlate vinrent s'ajouter des poils, morceaux d'intestins et autres garnitures atterrissant pour certaines dans les bouches bées des apprentis sorciers. Leurs esprits n'étaient donc pas disposés à ingurgiter quoi que ce soit avant que leurs estomac les ramène à la raison, ce souvenir était bien trop présent. Ce fut leur professeur de métamorphose qui les incita à se nourrir, ils avaient duel en début d'après midi et devaient être en pleine forme. C'est donc à contre cœur que les septièmes années ingurgitèrent quelques légumes, pas de viande, l'obéissance au professeur a des limites quand même.

Une heure plus tard, l'ensemble des élèves et du corps professoral se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Le professeur Flitwick énonça les règles, tout d'abord il rappela que les blessures n'étaient pas nécessaires au cours de cet exercice. Ensuite que la victoire allait à celui qui parvenait à désarmer ou à immobiliser son adversaire. Et enfin, il demanda à chaque élève de se mettre avec une personne qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé afin d'évaluer plus justement le niveau de chacun.

Les premiers combat furent instructifs diraient certains, mais les personnes honnêtes emploieraient plus volontiers le terme « risibles ». Apprendre un sort c'est bien, bien former les mouvements de baguette c'est très bien, prononcer la formule au moment opportun c'est excellent, la penser même serait génial, mais exécuter le tout en conditions réelles c'est… dur. Surtout quand l'opposant ne se laisse pas faire, là ça en devient presque de la triche. Pouce ! Allez, on dit qu'on n'a pas le droit de bouger, d'accord ? Non, bon…

Les seuls à s'en sortir correctement étaient ceux là même qui avaient déjà lutté pour leur vie. Cet exercice ne les décontenançait pas, ils s'amusaient même. Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry se débarrassèrent aisément de leurs adversaires, trop aisément même.

-Bien, ça sera Harry Potter contre Dav Heed. Une minute passa et Harry attendait patiemment son adversaire, le professeur Flitwick s'impatienta… Dav Heed et John Attane arrêtez de discuter !

-Désolé monsieur mais je lui demandais s'il voulait venir pour les vacances, car comme je n'ai pas changé d'adresse…

-Je m'en contrefiche ! Coupa le professeur. Votre adversaire est déjà en position, il vous attend !

Dav se mit en position et mit ses méninges en action, en ébullition même. Alors c'est Potter que je dois affronter, ça ne va pas être facile, il a survécu à je ne sais combien d'attaques de mangemorts et de ... Ah, je n'arrive même pas à penser son nom ! C'en est pitoyable ! Bon, arrête de t'éparpiller coco et mets au point une stratégie. D'entrée de jeu, j'attaque avec un expelliarmus légèrement sur sa droite pour qu'il esquive et se retrouve bloqué par le mur. Ensuite, il voudra certainement contre attaquer pour se sortir de ce guêpier, là j'use de mon bouclier et je l'achève par l'impedimenta. Voilà une tactique frôlant le génie !

-Un… Deux… Trois…

Dav leva sa baguette pour mettre son plan à exécution, mais le mouvement fut trop ample et lent…

-_Accio baguette !_

La baguette de Dav lui échappa des mains, il ne la tenait pas assez fermement. Cette dernière atterrit dans la main gauche d'Harry. Dav, l'air pantois, resta muet, il se contenta de se répéter mentalement « tiens, j'y avais pas pensé à ça… ».

Au bout d'une demie heure, des groupes de niveau furent formés, les six présents au ministère de la magie composèrent le plus élevé. C'est le professeur Everton qui les supervisa. Il décida d'opposer les deux Weasley. Ron s'en sortit difficilement, mais sa robustesse et sa maîtrise du sort « Protego » lui permirent de résister aux sorts que lui envoyait sa sœur tandis que celle-ci se prit de plein fouet la plupart des incantations de son aîné. Neville dut quand à lui affronter Hermione et, au grand désarroi de cette dernière, il emporta la victoire de fort belle manière. Le début fut nettement à l'avantage de Granger grâce à son agilité, sa rapidité et à sa précision, mais le duel finit par transcender le jeune Londubat. La situation lui rappela cette fameuse nuit au ministère, l'adrénaline du danger, la peur, l'ardeur qu'il avait mise au combat, tout était revenu d'un coup. Quoi de plus excitant qu'un combat en conditions réelles où l'instinct de survie prend le dessus sur toute autre chose. Quoi ? Aujourd'hui ce n'est qu'un ersatz de duel, face à une amie ? Quelle amie, il n'avait pas d'amie, Hermione ? Connaissait pas ! Il ne voyait qu'un ennemi essayant de le blesser, que dis-je ? De le tuer ! Neville trébuchait, sautait, courait, esquivait de manière peu orthodoxe mais visait de plus en plus juste et augmentait constamment la cadence des sorts. Hermione était débordée et, à bout de forces, elle se prit dans l'abdomen le sort « impedimenta », puis fit un vol plané de trois mètres avant de perdre légèrement connaissance. A l'instant où Hermione toucha le sol, le visage de Neville blêmit, il se rappela qu'elle était son amie, que ce n'était qu'une joute amicale. Il fut horrifié par la violence qui avait émané de lui et courut vers son adversaire en priant pour qu'elle n'ait aucune blessure.

-Pardon Hermione, implora-t-il en lui effleurant l'épaule, il n'osait pas la toucher, il venait de sacrément l'amocher sans raison. Excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je…

-Laissez M. Londubat. L'auror examina rapidement Hermione puis la gifla sans ménagement, elle émergea de suite, pantoise. Vous avez fait ce que je vous demandais, et mlle Granger se porte à merveille. Vous avez mis vos tripes dans un combat contre un adversaire apparemment plus fort et vous vous en êtes parfaitement tiré. Je vais maintenant m'attacher à vous faire maîtriser cette fougue qui fait votre force. Miss Lovegood, M. Potter, à vous.

Luna, avec ses carreaux de soudeur et sa tenue extravagante, se mit nonchalamment en position, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Harry, inquiet de l'état de son amie avait la tête ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui sourit et l'encourage. La sachant en pleine forme, il se concentra et leva sa baguette.

-Un… Deux… Trois…

Les deux crièrent leurs sorts en même temps :

-_Expelliarmus !_ –_Protego !_

Luna avait prévu le coup, sachant qu'Harry attaquerait à l'instant où le duel commencerait, elle avait opté pour la défense. Sa stratégie fit mouche, Harry fut quelques instants décontenancé. Elle en profita pour contre attaquer avec un « impedimenta ». Harry ne put rien faire et se trouva propulsé dans les airs, il se ressaisit vite et se remémora les grimoires qu'il avait lus. A l'instar de certains sorts sans baguettes créés dans un état de panique, il est possible de créer des sorts simples à l'aide de baguette. Il pensa donc fortement à amortir sa chute puis brandit sa baguette vers le lieu supposé de son atterrissage. La terre et l'herbe poussèrent subitement créant une espèce de coussin permettant à Harry de déraper dessus sans heurt. Dans ses yeux, l'envie irrésistible de gagner avait pris le pas sur la sympathie qu'il vouait à Luna, il était en colère même, vexé de s'être fait spolier de cette manière. Comment cette ingénue avait elle osé le prendre à défaut, lui, le survivant ? Il enchaîna avec rage plusieurs sorts d'une rare force, ne laissant aucune échappatoire à Luna.

-_EXPELLIARMUS, IMPEDIMENTA, PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !_

Luna paniqua en voyant ces énormes jets de lumière, elle n'avait jamais eu à se prémunir de tels sorts, elle tenta en toute hardiesse de créer un bouclier. Elle y parvint mais ce dernier ne put qu'amoindrir les effets des techniques. Le premier manqua de lui arracher le bras tenant la baguette, le deuxième fut tel un énorme direct dans l'estomac et enfin la troisième paracheva l'action et l'immobilisa. Les deux précédents coups l'avaient vidée de toute volonté. Elle vacilla puis tomba. Mais à cet instant, deux « finite incantatem » se firent entendre et Luna put se rattraper. Harry et le professeur Everton avaient réagi à temps.

-Parfait, parfait, mlle Lovegood, votre « attaque-défense » était fort bien pensée, je vous félicite, vous avez suivi mes conseils. Et sans le coup de génie d'Harry pour éviter de tomber lourdement, la victoire était votre. Harry, quant à vous, il va falloir améliorer votre tactique de combat. Vous tendez le bâton pour vous faire battre là et vous ne pourrez pas toujours vous appuyer sur vos talents supposés pour reprendre le dessus.

-Bien monsieur, tenta Harry, dubitatif.

-Accepteriez vous de m'affronter pour vous faire appréhender vos défauts ?

-Ou… Oui, bien sûr, hésita-t-il.

-Un… Deux… Trois…

Deux jets de lumière jaillirent successivement de la baguette d'Everton, mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il créa un bouclier tout en pliant son bras, puis le déplia instantanément pour contre attaquer. Les deux sorts ennemis furent totalement absorbés sans faire ne serait-ce que tressaillir le bouclier ou son auteur. _-Impedimenta !_ L'auror évita le sort par un simple pas de côté. Il s'élança sur Harry à toute vitesse en lançant à nouveau deux sorts, mais cette fois, il ne les dit pas à haute voix, il se contenta de les penser. Un deuxième bouclier fut créé mais lui aussi pensé, le premier sort fut absorbé, et le deuxième ricocha dessus pour s'écraser au sol devant Harry.

-_Levicorpus, Finite incantatem ! _Pensa-t-il.

Les jambes du professeur se soulevèrent rapidement sur la gauche suivant le mouvement de poignet de Harry jusqu'à ce que le charme soit brisé. Le corps retomba lourdement à terre. Harry en profita pour s'élancer à son tour sur son adversaire. Sans crier gare, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper et chuta, laissant échapper sa baguette des mains. A peine fut-il au sol qu'il entendit « Accio Baguette ! », cette incantation sonnait le glas de ce duel, Harry avait perdu.

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre, tous avaient stoppé leurs activités pour profiter de ce combat et visiblement, le spectacle les avait ravis. Everton aida Harry à se relever et lui rendit sa baguette en souriant. La foule se dispersa laissant les deux protagoniste en aparté.

-Bravo Harry, vous m'avez donné du fil à retordre. Mais ce qui vous a perdu, c'est votre trop grande prévisibilité. Mlle Lovegood invoquait ses sorts à haute voix, donc vous faisiez pareil, quand moi-même je le faisais à haute voix, vous me copiiez, quand je les taisais, vous les taisiez. Inconsciemment, vous vous adaptez à votre adversaire. Or ce n'est pas une danse, ce n'est pas votre partenaire, vous ne devez pas accorder votre rythme au sien, vous devez imposer le vôtre, celui dans lequel vous vous sentez le plus à l'aise. Si ce matin je vous ai fait un sermon sur la nécessité de surprendre l'adversaire, ce n'était pas pour occuper les cinq dernières minutes du cours, vous me comprenez ?

-Oui monsieur. Mais dîtes moi, qu'est ce qui m'a fait trébucher ? Je ne vous ai pas vu lancer de sort pourtant.

-Encore une fois, je me suis servi de votre prévisibilité. Vous maîtrisez à merveille le bouclier, mais ça vous fait oublier l'intérêt de l'esquive. Je savais qu'avec un sort normal je ne pourrais percer votre défense, j'ai donc fait ricocher sur votre bouclier un sort créant un trou invisible dans la terre. Si vous l'aviez esquivé, ou si vous l'aviez encaissé, cela aurait été pour moi en pure perte, mais je savais ce que vous alliez faire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'entraînement physique sera là pour rendre votre corps plus réactif et habile. Avec vos capacités, vous deviendrez bientôt aussi agile qu'un chat. Aucun sort ne pourra vous atteindre.

-Dîtes moi professeur, vous êtes vous donné à fond ?

-Bien sûr, affirma-t-il en rangeant sa baguette, qui n'était en fait qu'une misérable brindille sur laquelle était rattachée une plume de phénix ayant visiblement subi tous les effets du temps. Sa poche laissa découvrir sa vraie baguette, en parfait état.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, les élèves étaient exténués, et peu se risquèrent à rester éveillés jusqu'aux heures avancées de la nuit. C'est ainsi que Poudlard fut plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale dès onze heures du soir.

A suivre…


End file.
